Written In Blood
by Jess.91
Summary: Rose Weasley never understood her cousin's friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. But could she possibly see beyond his surname and distance the boy from his blood? And could they overcome the old family rivalry? Written before the family tree, so slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm not sure how good this is going to turn out, or how many chapter's it'll have, but we'll just see what happens. This is more a prologue kind of thing, setting the scene.

Written in Blood

Summary: Rose Weasley had never understood her cousin's friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. But could she possibly see beyond his surname, and distance the boy from his blood?

Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter were the most unlikely friends Hogwarts School had ever seen. One was a Slytherin, one was a Gryffindor. One was the son of a Death Eater. One was the son of Voldemort's worst enemy and defeater.

And yet, if anyone had stopped to think about it, they would see that it did make sense, after all.

Scorpius was quiet, Albus was quiet. Scorpius was judged because of his father's actions. Albus was judged because of his father's actions.

One tried hard to prove he wasn't his father. The other tried hard to live up to his father's name.

But while their dads had been enemies, they trusted each other beyond all else.

"It'll all end in tears." Rose Weasley announced, every time someone mentioned her cousin and his friend to her. "Malfoy has bad blood. It's a simple as that."

She didn't like the boy. She knew all about his family, all about what his dad had done to hers, and to her mother and the rest of her family. She hated the way Al would rush off to meet Scorpius, instead of staying with her.

They were best friends, as well as cousins. Practically brother and sister. But while Rose had made lots of friends since starting school three months ago, Al had made only one.

Malfoy.

She'd tried to show Albus what nice people all her friends were. And they'd been nice to him. But while he would talk to them in the common room, or at the table during meals, or any lessons they didn't have with the Slytherins, Albus seemed content to have one close friend outside his family. Malfoy.

And did Malfoy make any effort with her, the way her friends made effort with Al? No. He'd stop talking abruptly when she approached him and her cousin. He was silent around her. Even if she spoke directly to him - she was a fair person, willing to give him a chance - he'd nod, shake his head, or shrug. She didn't even know what his voice sounded like. When the two of them sat with Al during classes, he'd talk in whispers to Al.

As if she was that interested in their conversation.

And from what she'd heard about Scorpius' spineless father, it was probably just some stupid plan to humiliate Al.

And when all her talks with Al hadn't worked, she'd gone to James. And had Al's big brother jumped in to protect him? No. James had shrugged and said Al was old enough to choose his own friends, and that the "Malfoy kid" hadn't done anything.

She'd even written home, to both her own parents and to Al's. But no one had even mentioned it. She was annoyed about this; until it occurred to her that they were probably just waiting until the holidays, when they could have a face-to-face conversation with Albus.

And then everything would be how it should be.

----

Five years brought several changes to Hogwarts School. Many students reached their final year and left; one teacher retired; new faces came.

But some things remained the same. Snow still came in winter, burning sun came in summer. Students were piled with homework, were taught the same lessons, and took exams. Gryffindor continued to win the Quidditch cup.

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were still best friends.

Albus Potter, however, no longer tried to prove himself worthy of his father. It had been James who'd told him that he wasn't Harry Potter, and people who expected him to be so would just have to be disappointed. All Al could be, he'd told him, was himself, and it didn't matter if people wanted more from him.

So Al stopped worrying that he wasn't a good Quidditch player, and instead was happy to watch his brother, sister and Hugo play on the Gryffindor team. Al stopped worrying that he didn't have James' easy humour, or Lily's confidence.

Scorpius, however, didn't have it so easy. While most of his year group - barring, of course, Rose Weasley - had accepted that he wasn't as like they'd been told his father was, and barely paid attention to him anymore, the younger year groups had little contact with him and so didn't accept him. Some even feared him. And while Al had more confidence by now, Scorpius reached his fifth year with the same shy, awkwardness that he'd possessed in his first year.

Rose Weasley was the only fifth year who wouldn't accept that Scorpius and Albus were friends, and would remain so. She'd been bitterly disappointed when, returning home for Christmas, her first year, no one else seemed concerned about the friendship. Surprised, yes. Ginny had, after talking with her son, told Rose that as long as Al was happy, so was she. Ron had been slightly more on her side, saying he'd never trust a Malfoy, but he'd also said that if Al wanted to be friends with Scorpius, that was up to him. Hermione had reminded her that you couldn't judge a person on their background or family, telling Rose gently not to interfere.

Harry, who she had expected - after everything Draco had done to _him_ - to put a stop to them, had reminded her about Sirius, the black sheep of his family - and, incidentally, a relation of Malfoy himself - who had, despite his family's values, been a great man and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Which was all very well, but it wasn't the same.

She'd had to be content, however, with just showing her disproval at every opportunity, and biding her time. Because, eventually, she was sure Scorpius would reveal his true colours, and then she'd be the one to pick up the pieces. And say I told you so.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews on this, and Kyla thanks for your review on _Empty_ as well, I'm sorry I made you cry.

I just wanna mention Harry Potter: The Next Generation, which is a Harry Potter fanfiction website, that's dedicated to the next generation but not limited to fics about them. It's pretty new, so they're still building up membership, but it's worth checking out. Link is on my profile page.

Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 2

It was probably the most awkward thing Albus had ever been a part of. Why it had ever seemed to good idea to do his homework with both Rose _and_ Scorpius, he may never decide. He'd learned, over the years, that the best way to remain best mates with both of them was to keep them apart. And yet, he'd gone crazy an hour ago, and arranged to meet them both in the library together to do their potions homework.

Now, his sanity had returned, and he was regretting his bright idea.

Neither had been very happy to see the other. Scorpius, who had arrived at the library before Rose, had stopped talking instantly when she'd approached them, throwing Al a wounded, betrayed look, before withdrawing into himself. Rose had froze, then, after shooting a look of disgust at Scorpius, had turned to Albus and hissed "why is _he_ here?", just loudly enough for Scorpius to hear.

Obviously, in his madness, he'd neglected to mention to either that the other would be there.

And so now, the three of them sat in silence. He was the only one who made any attempts at conversation, early on, but had soon given up. The only time any of them spoke was when they had a question, with Rose determinedly asking Al, and only Al, and Scorpius whispering queries or answers to Albus, his voice too low for Rose to hear.

The only time Rose or Scorpius looked at each other was when Albus asked a question. Scorpius would look up with something resembling fear, while Rose would meet his gaze challengingly, as though daring him to answer.

Albus had soon learned to direct his questions at one or the other.

"Done." He said finally. It wasn't his best work, and he should have written an actual conclusion, but he had to get out of there. And if that meant receiving a low homework mark, he'd gladly do so.

"Me too." Rose lied instantly. Al could see she'd stopped writing halfway through a word, and knew she'd finish her essay in the common room.

"Scorp?" Albus asked, glancing over at his friend. Scorpius looked up, flicked a nervous glance at Rose, then looked back at Albus.

"Nearly."

"I'll wait for you." Al replied, after checking his watch.

"And I'll wait for you, Al." Rose replied sweetly, even though he could tell by the way her mouth tensed that she didn't want to. Torn between his two best friends, Albus had a quick debate with himself.

"No. It's OK." He said finally. "You go on to the tower. I...have to look for a book anyway." He hated lying to her, and he knew he did it badly, but she seemed to decide that pretending to believe him and going would leave her with more dignity.

"OK. I'll see you in the common room." She said, in the same way his aunt Hermione did when she was mad. _I'll see you upstairs. I'll talk to you in a minute._

He fought a weary sigh, knowing he'd face a lecture when he got to the tower.

Neither boy spoke until a full minute after the library door had closed behind Rose. Then Scorpius turned to Al, with a betrayed look on his face.

"Why did you bring her here? She _hates_ me." Albus decided not to comment on the fact that his friend had a whiny edge to his voice. Scorpius was used to, at home, getting everything he wanted, as soon as he wanted it, and while Hogwarts had bluntened the spoilt edge to the boy, it sometimes emerged.

"She doesn't hate you." Albus lied.

"Does." Scorpius muttered, turning back to his essay. "She'll never trust me -"

"There's a difference between not liking someone and not trusting them." Albus interrupted.

"Yeah, there is. But Rose doesn't like _or_ trust me. Why did you make us sit here together?"

"I didn't think." Albus sighed. "You asked if we could do the homework together, and we arranged this. She asked if we could do the homework together, and I...didn't think." He repeated.

"Obviously." Scorpius muttered, still writing his essay.

"Sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Scorpius replied, but by the icy edge to his voice, Al knew he wasn't forgiven.

"I'm just sick," Albus said quietly, his temper mounting, "of having to arrange my life around you two, keeping you apart, and never mentioning you to each other. I'm tired of having to choose between you two."

Scorpius didn't reply, but looked at him guiltily before rolling up his essay and packing up his things. In silence, they left the library, offering each other a curt goodbye as they went their separate ways.

When Al reached the common room, it was empty except for Rose, who jumped to her feet immediately.

"Why on _earth_ did you bring him along? You know I don't like him, why you insist on hanging around with him -"

"Give it a rest, will you?" Albus snapped, his simmering anger boiling instantly. "I've just been through this with Scorpius. Why should I have to choose between you? Why should I have to work around you?" He was shouting, but he didn't notice. "You know, I get that you don't like each other, or trust each other, but would it kill you to be civil to each other once in a while? For me?"

He didn't wait for an answer - not that she had one - and didn't notice the shocked look on her face as he stormed past her and up to his dormitory.

Rose watched him go, then sat slowly back down in her chair, feeling uncharacteristically guilty. Not that she was wrong, she assured herself. She was never wrong. But maybe she hadn't been fair to Albus.

Maybe it was time she grew up a little bit, and agree to be civil to Malfoy?

With a long sigh, she looked at the stairs her cousin had disappeared up.

"The things you do for family."

----

Albus and Scorpius didn't speak for their first lesson the next morning. Their second, they didn't have together. But by break time, they'd each forgiven each other, and everything was normal between them.

Maybe it was because they'd been mates for so long, maybe it was because neither had any other friends to turn to - Al would never tell Rose that he'd fallen out with Scorpius, she'd probably die from gloating - but they rarely fought. And when they did, all would be forgiven and forgotten easily.

Scorpius assumed Rose and Albus were fine, too. As far as he knew, they'd hadn't argued, and while he resented that a little - why was he the only one who Al got mad at, when Rose was the cause of it all? - he knew that, for Al, family was important.

He assumed that everything would go back to how it had been, with Scorpius' contact with Rose going back to a minimum. So as he left the great hall after dinner that night, and heard someone call "Malfoy", he was surprised to turn round and see Rose hurrying towards him.

She noticed the way he tensed the second he saw her, as though braced for a hit. And it wasn't just surprise in his eyes, either.

If Rose didn't know any better, she might have said Scorpius was scared of her.

"We need to talk." She told him flatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Talk?" Scorpius repeated, then couldn't help but glance around to make sure she was talking to him. In their whole time at Hogwarts, he couldn't remember her ever seeking him out to talk.

"Yes. Talk." She said impatiently. "About Al."

"Al? Is he OK?" His answer was instant and slightly panicked, and had her too stunned to talk for several seconds. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought he actually cared about Al.

"He's fine." She said finally. "I mean, he's not hurt or anything. This is about you. And me."

He blinked, sure that she wasn't making any sense. And waited.

She sighed pointedly, as though he wasn't understanding her fast enough. "Last night, Al said something about not liking having to choose between us, and that we should be civil to each other. I think he's right."

"You think he's right?" Scorpius repeated, his surprise meaning he couldn't think of his own words. This was possibly the last thing he'd expected.

"Yes. For Al's sake." Rose continued, in an impatient, annoyed tone that suggest he was stupid for not understanding her. "It's not fair on him. So...I figured that whenever we had to be around each other...we'd be civil."

He looked at her, slightly annoyed at the way she was talking. She was implying that it was his fault they didn't get along. As though he was the one making snide comments and throwing dark looks.

"Sure." He said, when she began to tap her foot. "If you can manage that."

He turned, started away, when she caught his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said angrily, and he turned back to her, kind of wishing he hadn't spoke.

"Nothing." He muttered, looking down.

"It means something." She snapped.

"It means nothing." He replied, and pulled his arm from her grip, turned, and started to walk away again.

"Don't walk away from me!" She cried, in that demanding tone that annoyed him so much. So much, in fact, that he whirled around, stepped back towards her.

"Why? Why can't I walk away from you? Queen Rose isn't done with me? What else do you have to say then? Come on, little miss perfect. I'm waiting."

She stared at him, open mouthed. It was probably the most she'd ever heard him speak. His grey eyes, usually so cold and empty, were blazing with anger. She wasn't scared of him. But it wouldn't have surprised her if he'd have hit her.

He looked at her, too, already regretting his little outburst. He knew he had to control his temper, knew that getting angry like this was just confirming people's opinions of him. He was about to turn away, again, walk away, when she finally spoke.

"What - what did you mean by -" She had to pause there, struggle to call his words back to her. "By - if you can manage that?"

He sighed, calmer now. His temper never lasted long, he just wasn't an angry person. Wasn't a emotional person.

"I meant," he replied, biting off each word, with his back still to her, "that you're the one with the problem here. You've hated me since the moment you found out my name. Since you found out who my dad was. You don't even know me. But you judged me straight away because of my dad and my grandfather, and the things they did, and you decided I was such a bad person. You never even gave me a chance, just like everyone else except Al. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm not like him?"

This time she let him walk away. He never looked back, never saw the surprise on her face. Never saw the shadow of guilt in her eyes.

----

By the time Rose reached the common room, the guilt had gone. So what if she didn't know Scorpius. She knew his family's reputation. And what was that saying? Apples don't fall far from the tree. Of course he was a bad person. He was a Malfoy. Bad blood.

And she wasn't the only one with the problem. He didn't like her, either. Probably didn't like her because she was a Weasley. A half-blood. A blood traitor. All the things his family hated. Probably thought that he and his pure-blood were better than her.

So she had no reason to feel guilty. And he had no right to manipulate her like that, try and make her feel like she was wrong.

"Hey, Rose." Lily Potter, third year, cousin and close friend, threw herself into the seat opposite Rose. "Are you OK? You look...spaced out."

"I'm fine." Rose replied automatically, pushing her thoughts away and focusing on Lily. When she did, she blinked. "Did you just have Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah." Lily said. "How did you...Oh." She looked down at herself, at the mud-covered scarlet robes she hadn't yet changed out of. "Never race with Tabitha."

"She pushed you?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"No, no." Lily said quickly, and laughed. "She fell off her broom, grabbed me to try and stop herself hitting the ground. It didn't work."

"So you both fell?" Rose grinned, relaxing.

"Only a few feet." Lily explained quickly. "Practice was over, we were racing back to the ground."

"How did she make the team if she falls off her broom?" Rose asked, now eyeing a faint scratch down Lily's cheek.

"She doesn't do it often. Only when she flies too fast. She's a great keeper."

"Uh-huh." Rose replied, clearly not convinced.

"Anyway. I better go clean up." Lily said, standing up. "See you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

Her family, she thought smugly as she watched her cousin go, were a lot better than Malfoy's. They may not have "pure" blood, but they definetly had the best.

----

"James said he saw you and Rose talking earlier." Al said, as he sat down at Scorpius' table in the library.

"Oh. Yeah. We were." Scorpius said, looking up at Al like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"About...?" Al prompted. James had said it looked like they were arguing, and while Al didn't really want to hear about it, he figured he had to find out the cause.

"She...she said that me and her should be civil to each other when we're all together. Said you'd said you wanted us to be."

"Oh. Uh, well, I did. Last night. Um...what did you say?"

"I said OK." Scorpius shrugged, and pretended to be reading what he'd just written.

"That's all?" Albus asked, and when Scorpius didn't answer, he decided he'd have to pry the information out of Scorpius bit by bit. "It's just, James said you were arguing. Or he thought you were."

"We weren't. Not exactly."

"So what were you doing?"

"I...OK." Scorpius sighed, putting down his quill and looking up at Al. "When she said we should be civil, I said something like "if you can". She asked what it meant, I said nothing, started to walk away. She said, don't walk away from me, I asked why - uh, a little loudly, I guess, then she asked what I'd meant. I, uh, said something about her not even knowing me, judging me 'cause of my dad." He'd spoken fast, his voice flat, and it took Al a minute to process what he'd said. "Then I walked away. It wasn't an argument exactly."

"Right. Well, I bet she's your biggest fan now." Already defensive because of his exchange with Rose, Scorpius missed the amusement in Albus' voice.

"And that's my fault?" Scorpius snapped. "She never even gave me a chance. Nothing I could say or do will ever change her mind, OK? I'm sorry that you're stuck in the middle, but it's not my fault."

"Hey - I didn't mean -"

"I have to go." Scorpius interrupted, packing away his things and standing up. He hated this, hated arguing with Al over _her. _"I've never asked you to choose between us. And I never would. I don't think I'd like the answer."

He started to storm away, aware that his words had been immature and over-dramatic. He was already slightly embarrassed and glad that he, Al and the librarian were the only people in the library. Having people witness his little outburst would be decidedly embarrassing.

"Hey! Scorpius - wait a minute -" Al called, standing up as well. When Scorpius didn't halt, he did the only thing he knew would work. "Malfoy!"

Scorpius froze, turned back to Al with his face set, angry. He didn't like being called by his surname. Al knew that.

"Sit down, will you?" Al said wearily. "I was joking. I wasn't moaning or anything."

Scorpius flushed as he realised he'd overreacted, and, with a little sigh, took his seat again.

"Does she wind you up that much?" Al asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she does." Scorpius muttered darkly.

"It's OK. I'll keep you apart as much as I can -"

"No, Al. You were right, you shouldn't have to do that." Scorpius interjected instantly.

"Scorp, I've done it for five years."

"Yes, and it's not fair on you. We agreed that we'd try. And we will." Scorpius said, with the tone of someone about to embark on an unpleasent task.

"OK." Al sighed, certain that it wouldn't last. "OK."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Halloween!

Chapter 4

"So how long do you think it'll last?" James asked his younger brother, three days later in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not sure." Al replied. "I didn't think they'd last this long, to be honest. I think they're seeing it as a competition, and neither wants to break first."

"I'd lay my money on Rose." James said. "You know what she's like when she sets her mind on something."

"Yeah. But Scorpius can be pretty determined too. And he really wants to beat her." Al said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe neither of them'll break." James grinned. "Maybe they'll just kill each other."

Al groaned loudly, but grinned back.

Both Rose and Scorpius had been making an effort the past few days. Despite Al trying to keep them apart, they were both sitting with him in lessons, with Rose including Scorpius in her conversations, and Scorpius actually replying. With words. And if they both may be overly formal with each other, at least they were polite.

Scorpius was determined to beat Rose, to prove that he was better than her. Rose was determined to beat Scorpius, to prove the kind of person he really was.

And so both of them would grit their teeth, force their way though the lessons they had with Al, and even insist on hanging around with him after their lessons, too.

Al figured that if they didn't kill each other soon, one of them might just explode.

----

Almost three weeks passed with the painful associations, with neither Scorpius or Rose backing down or changing their opinion of each other. Christmas sped closer, the days grew colder, the nights darker, and all three of them were eagerly awaiting the holidays, with a two week break from the tension, and the work that was being piled on them.

In the fifth year potions class, on a bitterly cold afternoon, two weeks before the holidays, most of the students had long since stopped trying to concoct a potion with their numb fingers and brains, and instead just held their hands up the flames beneath their cauldrons, counting down the minutes to the end of the lesson, and talking through chattering teeth.

All, of course, except Rose Weasley, who, as a prefect, felt it was her duty to fight the cold of their classroom and continue with the potion. And she managed to talk Al and Scorpius into doing that same, lecturing that as prefects, the three of them had to set an example.

In the end, they gave in to shut her up.

Rose was muttering to herself as she stirred her potion - not the deep blue it was supposed to be, but instead an aqua green - and decided that a few more daisy roots would fix it. A little annoyed - beside her, Al's potion was worse than her own, but next to him, Scorpius' was perfect - Rose pulled a daisy root and her knife, carefully chopping it to the perfect size.

"Fifteen minutes left - start packing away please -" The teacher said, causing Rose to look up at the clock fixed to the wall as she lowered her knife to the end of the root. Unfortunately, with her not paying attention, she brough the knife down on her own finger instead, causing a loud yelp to emit from her throat, and blood to rise to the surface and over her finger.

"That's why you should always be careful with knives." Al said solemnly, fighting a grin, while the rest of the class silenced and turned towards them to see what was happening.

"Be quiet." Rose snapped, lifting her finger closer to her face for inspection. "I don't think it's deep..." She took the tissue on of her friends held out to her and pressed it against the cut, stopping the blood from dripping to the table.

"Let Scorpius see it." Al said. "He's good at closing cuts."

A few weeks ago, he would never have dared suggest this, but obviously his brain, damaged by the cold, had thought that because of the way his friend and cousin had been acting the past few weeks, this would be safe.

Scorpius looked up in surprise, then at Rose uncertainly. And, a little embarrassed that she'd cut herself in the first place, Rose made a tactical mistake.

Looking Scorpius dead in the eyes, she shook her head. "No thanks." She sneered. "The sight of my unpure blood might offend you."

A collective gasp went around the room, and a deathly silence followed it. Scorpius' eyes widened; Al's mouth dropped open.

Then Scorpius snatched up his own knife, and swept it down his palm, just hard enough to have a thin line of his own blood appear. He shoved his hand towards her, and glared.

"It's the same." He snarled, and Rose's eyes flickered between his hand and his face. "Pure blood, half blood, it's all the same. There's only one of us that don't see that, and it isn't me."

It was convenient that the bell rang at that moment, causing the classroom to erupt in noise and motion as people hurriedly packed away. Scorpius wiped the blood from his hand onto his robes, threw his knife in his bag, along with his other things, and left the room swiftly, in silence.

Al watched him go, then rounded on his cousin.

"For God's sake Rose! What the hell did you say that for?"

"I - It just came out, I didn't even think it." She told him, aware that the people who hadn't yet left were listening.

"I've _told_ you, he's not like that, he doesn't care about whether someone's pure blood or muggle born or whatever. When are you going to accept that he's not Draco Malfoy?"

And then Al picked up his bag, whirled around, and stormed from the room.

"Rose." One of her friends murmured, breaking the silence. "Come on..." The friend helped her pack away her own things, and took her arm to lead her from the room. "You want to go to the hospital wing, get your hand fixed?"

"No, no I'm fine, Allison." Rose replied, shaking her head. "It's...barely even bleeding anymore. I...I should apologise, shouldn't I?" She asked weakly.

"I...think you probably should." Allison agreed, as they started up the stairs. "Albus is right, Rose. He's not Draco Malfoy. We've all heard what his dad was like, but Scorpius isn't."

Rose didn't reply.

"They'll probably be in the library." Allison prompted gently, and Rose nodded mutely. Scorpius had always hid out in the library, not wanting to be in his common room.

"I'll see you later." Rose muttered, then turned away and headed for the library. Scorpius was sat in a corner; Al wasn't around.

She walked slowly over to his table, and he looked up, jolted, then looked back down at the table. She waited until she was stood at the table before speaking.

"I'm sorry." She knew it wasn't going to be that simple, so was unsurprised when he didn't answer. "I really am." She added, then sighed and sat down. He looked at her in surprise, but apparently was refusing to speak to her. "It wasn't fair. What I said, I mean. I...I've been told all about your dad, and the things he said or did to my parents, and the rest of my family...I...I hate him for that. And you're his son, and I...I guess I just assumed that you'd be like him. Even though Al always told me you're not."

He still didn't speak, merely looked at her.

"Look, you must know this isn't easy for me!" She cried suddenly, frustrated. "I _hate_ apologising. My mum has to spend ten minutes lecturing me before I'll say sorry to my own brother. So can you please just accept it already?"

"What's the point?" Scorpius asked. "I'll accept it, and everything'll go back to how it usually is, with us being all...forced and fake around each other, with you hating me and me..."

"And you what?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"We could..." She swallowed, unable to believe she was going to actually say this. "We could start over. Just...forget everything that's happened, and - and forget about our parents for a little while. Maybe, that way, we'll get along better."

"Could you actually do that?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, infuriating her instantly.

"_Yes._ I don't think we'll ever actually be friends or anything, but..." She trailed off and looked at him.

"OK. I guess we could try." He said finally.

"Right. But first, you have to tell me what you were going to say." At his blank look, she sighed again. "A minute ago. When you said "and me...", remember?"

"Oh. Don't you ever let anything go?"

"No, actually, I don't. Go on, what were you going to say?"

He sighed loudly. "All I was going to say was that I'm always trying to prove to you that I'm not my dad."

"Oh." She had the decency to look a little guilty, he noticed. "Well...I guess I'm sorry about that. So, we're going to start over?" She didn't know, couldn't even explain to herself, why she even wanted to start over. But she couldn't get the hurt in his eyes out of her mind, couldn't forget the words he'd said just a little while ago. _Pure blood, half blood, it's all the same._

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said finally, and with a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth - she'd never seen him smile - he held out his hand across the table. "Hi. I'm Scorpius."

Smiling herself, she took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rose." He'd left off his surname, so she was careful to do the same.

When Al entered the library ten minutes later, he saw the two of them sat at the table, talking and even laughing a little. He lifted a hand to the back of his head, just to make sure he hadn't banged it recently.

**I'm not sure how well this chapter came out, and I don't think I did the blood scene well enough...**


	5. Chapter 5

Mostly a filler. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 5

Albus noticed the change instantly. They'd actually speak to each other, and not in the overly polite, forced way, but genuinely. They were calling each other by their first names.

And _smiling_ at each other.

Three times during that week, Al asked what had happened between them. The only reply he got was that they'd started over. He didn't understand. But he didn't care, either.

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station, for the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Rose and Scorpius were almost friends. Both had been surprised when they'd started really listening to each other; Scorpius had discovered that Rose wasn't the Ice Queen he'd though she was, or stuck up or showing off. Instead, he saw that she was cable of being nice, and that she really loved learning.

Rose had realised that Scorpius wasn't ignorant, just a little shy. And he wasn't cruel, as she'd assumed he'd be, he just kept an emotional distance

So when Rose saw Al and Scorpius step onto the platform, she smiled at him and waved goodbye.

----

"Rosie, Hugo, over here!" Ron Weasley called excitedly, the moment he saw his children, waving his arms widely and causing several people to turn and look at him, some smirking.

"Ron - Ron they see you." Hermione said, grabbing his arms and trying to lower them. "_Ron_." With an apologetic smile at his wife, Ron lowered his arms.

"Anybody'd think you hadn't seen them for a year." Ginny said, her eyebrows raised. Ron didn't reply, until his sister spotted James, and called him over, her face lit up, her eyes shining.

"Anybody'd think you hadn't seen them for a year." He smirked. Ginny glanced over at him.

"At least I'm not waving my arms around like a gorilla." She said sweetly, then hugged her son tightly.

Ron turned back to his own kids, catching his daughter in a hug as she reached them. "Hi Rosie." Rose winced at the nickname. She'd convinced everyone else to stop calling her Rosie when she was about nine, but her dad refused to stop. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she kind of liked it, liked the dependability of it.

"Dad - ribs - crushing -" Rose managed, and rubbed her side when he released her and grabbed her brother. "Hi, mum."

Ten minutes later, the nine of them exited the station, the kids all talking loudly and quickly.

" - And everyone says I'm the best captain the team's had in a long time, as well as the best seeker -" James was telling his mother excitedly.

"And I scored seven times in the match against Slytherin -" Lily cut in.

" - I finally managed the shield charm." Al told Harry. "Even Rose couldn't break it -"

"- I got my potions mark up, mum -" Hugo's voice added to the noise.

"I got all "Outstanding" in the practice O.W.L papers Neville gave me, and he said I shouldn't have much trouble with them, the real exams -" Rose explained to Ron, who was grinning proudly.

Several feet behind them, Scorpius and his parents walked in silence.

----

It snowed over Christmas. For some reason, Rose kept thinking of Scorpius, unsure whether or not she ought to write. They weren't really friends, after all...but beside Al, who else would write to him?

Yes, she felt sorry for him. Al really was his only friend in the world.

In the end, however, when Al mentioned that he'd was going to go write a quick letter to Scorpius, she said casually, "Tell him I said hi and merry Christmas."

Al stopped for a second, surprised, and exchanged glances with James, before shrugging and saying he would.

A few days later, Al told her that Scorpius had said "Hi and Merry Christmas" back.

It shouldn't have made her smile, but it did.

----

She shouldn't have smiled so much, either, when she saw him on platform nine and three quarters at the end of the holidays, but she did. And when she saw Albus and Scorpius going into a compartment, she couldn't have explained why she made an excuse to Allison and her other friends, and followed them into it.

"Hi..." She said, almost awkwardly, in the doorway to their compartment.

"Hi." Scorpius said, looking up and smiling slightly. "Good Christmas?"

"Yeah...it was great." Rose nodded.

"Hey, Rose." Albus said, when the last whistle sounded and she continued to hover. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure." Rose replied, and sat down opposite them. Al looked at her, thoughtfully, and she wondered if she was behaving weird. "So, Scorpius, how was your Christmas?"

"Ah...well..." He hesitated, wondering whether to go for the simple lie, or the complex truth. "...Not great." He admitted finally. "My parents...argued a lot."

"Again?" Al said sympathetically, and Rose decided there was something she was missing.

"They argue a lot?" She asked, never considering that maybe she was overstepping the line, that maybe she should mind her own business.

Scorpius nodded, flicked a look a Al, then looked back at Rose. "Ah...my parents...Well, see, after the war, my Grandfather went to Azkaban for a little while. When he came out, he thought that if my dad married a pure-blood, they'd get some of the old family honour back." He sounded slightly disgusted. "My mum went to Durmstrang - her dad was an old friend of Grandfather."

"And your dad just went along with it?" Rose asked, her eyebrows raised. She also noticed the formal "grandfather" and wondered about it.

"Not straight away. But eventually, he decided it was just easier. They never loved each other though, my parents. Not really. And...well, I think if it wasn't for me, they'd have split up a long time ago. I don't think they'll be together much longer." He shrugged, like it didn't matter. But Rose didn't see how it couldn't.

"What about your Grandma? Didn't she try to stop it?"

"Yes, actually. She doesn't really like my mum. When I found out, though, that my parents' marriage was arranged like that, I asked Grandma if she wished they'd never got together."

"What did she say?" Rose asked, unaware she was leaning forward.

Scorpius smiled. "She said she had, right up until I came along. She said I was worth it."

Rose smiled too. "Narcissa Malfoy said that?"

Instantly, Scorpius' smile vanished. "What does that mean?"

"Wh...I just meant...nothing. I - I mean - I know she cared about your dad a lot - she saved uncle Harry's life just so she could find him in the battle - but..."

"Rose just means," Albus cut in quickly, "that it's hard to imagine Narcissa Malfoy as a Grandma. From what we've heard about her."

Scorpius hesitated, like he was going to say more, but seemed to decide it wasn't worth it.

Rose sat back in her seat, and looked at Al, who rolled his eyes at her, but smiled.

After ten minutes of silence, Scorpius started talking again, and offered her a slight smile.

She was forgiven.


	6. Chapter 6

Not the best chapter I've ever writen, but next one with be more interesting. I promise.

Chapter 6

Most of Hogwarts noticed the friendship developing between Rose and Scorpius. Because of Rose's relative fame, it was a subject of gossip during the week after the Christmas holidays.

Of course, Rose had other friends, and, although she found herself wanting to spend more time with Albus and Scorpius, she was careful to spend more time with her old friends.

And, being the smart girl she was, she was able to arrange one occasion where she got her friends and Albus and Scorpius together. There were six of them, outside in the freezing cold courtyard to begin with.

Scorpius was silent.

Rose knew he felt uncomfortable around her friends, and by the looks Al was giving her, he knew too. So maybe it wasn't such a bad thing when Cassandra and Elizabeth left, claiming to have homework to finish and a letter to write, respectively. Rose knew it was simply to get out of the cold and the slightly tense atmosphere.

She should have known, really, that she couldn't merge her friends with Scorpius and Al. She'd forgotton how shy Scorpius was, forgotten all the things she said to Cassie and Elizabeth about Scorpius, bad things that she hadn't taken back yet. And so it was too optimistic to think they could all be one big happy group.

"Rose, I think -" Allison began quietly, then stopped when Rose gripped her arm tightly.

"You're not leaving." She hissed. She knew Al heard, by the way he quickly engaged Scorpius in a conversation.

"I'm _cold._" Allison muttered. "And I don't think Scorpius wants me here. He doesn't know me."

"And he's not going to know you if you leave, is he?"

"_Rose_..."

"Stop whining." Rose whispered. "Try talking to him."

"About what?"

Rose tried to think of a reply to that, and came up with nothing.

"You're not leaving." She said again, instead. Allison sighed audibly. "Please?" Rose tried, and Allison sighed louder.

"Fine. Fine." Allison muttered, then fell silent. Inconveniently, so did Al and Scorpius.

And so, faced with an awkward silence, Rose racked her brains for something to say. And came up with a question she'd been wanting to ask but had been unsure if she should.

"Scorpius, can I ask you something?" She said suddenly.

"I guess..."

"I was just wondering. From what we've been told, about your dad, and his dad, and the Black family...well, they always believed pure-bloods were best. Do they still think that?"

Scorpius looked at her for a moment, and Rose got the impression that he was deciding whether or not to be mad at her.

"My grandfather does." He answered finally. "And I guess my dad still does. Grandma once told me that, during the war, she thought my dad would be killed, and she said she realised that there are more important things. But she still prefers the old wizarding families."

"So...didn't you ever believe in it? Not even when you were little?"

"Nope. I didn't really understand it when I was little. I once asked my grandfather why a wizard needed to be inbred to be the best." He replied with a huge grin spreading across his face.

Albus and Allison laughed, and Rose smiled. "What did he say to that?"

"Nothing." Scorpius replied, and then before she even had time to looked surprised, he raised a hand to his left ear. "He hit me across the head so hard I fell out of my chair."

Al and Allison laughed harder, but Rose looked at him in shock.

"How old were you? Didn't anyone try to stop him?"

"I was eight. And my mum and grandma went mad at him for it."

"And your dad?" Rose asked. Scorpius shrugged.

"He didn't say anything. But after that I just let Grandfather lecture me, and didn't say anything. And then when I came to Hogwarts, I knew for sure it didn't make sense. Nearly half the people in this place are muggle-born, and a lot of them are really good at magic."

"True." Rose nodded.

"Hey, Scorpius." Allison said suddenly, and he looked at her uneasily. "What would Lucius Malfoy do if you married a muggle-born?"

"I don't know. But I think it'd hurt." Scorpius replied solemnly, then grinned again.

And then the ice was broken, and for the next half hour the four of them were talking and joking and laughing. By the time they headed to the great hall for dinner, Rose was grinning widely.

"He's not so bad." Allison said, as they took their seats.

"I know." Rose replied, and glanced over at where Scorpius was taking his seat.

Allison looked at Rose speculatively, opened her mouth, then seemed to decide not to say what she was thinking.

-----

"Rose - guess what?" Rose was heading to her dormitory, but stopped a few feet away from the staircase as her brother's shout. He was hurrying towards her, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

"What?"

"Guess who's getting married?" He asked, grinning at her and waving the parchment.

"Who?" Rose asked, with interest.

"Guess."

"No. Tell me."

"Take the fun out of it, why don't you." Hugo muttered.

"Hugo." She snapped.

"Teddy and Victoire." He said, then winced when Rose squealed.

"Really?" She cried, and snatched the letter from him. She recognised their mother's neat handwriting, skimmed it, and found the words she was looking for.

...Teddy and Victoire are officially engaged...

"Wow. Does Lily know?"

"Yeah. She's over there." He waved his hand vaguely, and Rose saw her cousin. All thoughts of sleep had vanished, as she muttered "see you" to Hugo, and bounded over to Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How come you never stay with Al?" Rose asked, one Thursday evening two weeks after the Christmas holidays. The three of them had met in the library to do their homework again, and Al was searching for a book. "He never stays with you, either. In the holidays, I mean."

Scorpius looked up at her, smirking a little. "If I told my dad I was going to stay at the Potters' house during the holidays, he'd probably have a heart attack. And if I asked Al to stay, my Grandfather would probably come over and poison him."

"And," Albus added, rejoining them, "mum and dad might be OK with me and Scorpius being mates, but I can't see them being thrilled about him staying over. And there's no way they'd let me go to the Malfoys' house. Dad would spend the whole time worrying that Lucius Malfoy would poison me." The two boys grinned at each other, telling Rose they had discussed this before.

"I don't think aunt Ginny or uncle Harry would mind him stopping at yours, Al." Rose replied, shaking her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter if they would." Scorpius replied dismissively. "Because my dad wouldn't allow me to go."

"Doesn't it bother you? Either of you?" Rose asked, and both of them shook their heads. "But...Al, you don't mind, even when James or Lily have people over in the summer?"

"No." Al replied. "We write. And we meet up in Diagon Alley during the summer too."

"So that's where you always go." Rose said, as it clicked into place. She'd often wondered what Al did when he went off alone on their trips to Diagon Alley.

"Scorpius can usually talk one of his parents into taking him." Al nodded.

"And I can always get away from them." Scorpius shrugged. "We work it out."

"We're smart like that." Al replied with a grin.

"Don't you ever wish it was different, though?" Rose persisted. "Wouldn't you rather our parents weren't enemies, and that you could stay over in the summer and stuff like that?"

"Nah." Al said, and Scorpius shook his head.

"It's more fun this way."

"Uh-huh." Rose wasn't convinced.

Several minutes passed in silence, until Al jumped to his feet.

"Forgot my Charms notes." He announced. "I'll be back in a minute -"

"Aw, he really trusts us." Scorpius said, when Albus had left. "A couple of months ago, he wouldn't have dared left us alone."

"True." Rose laughed. "But a couple of months ago, I wouldn't have stayed alone with you."

"Me neither." Scorpius replied, and then after a breif heisitation, added, "I was actually a little scared of you."

"What? You were?" She grinned, because the idea of someone being scared of her was weird.

"A little. Everyone knows you're smart, and I figured you could easily curse me."

"I prefer jinxes." Rose replied, still grinning. "You can do more with them."

"Well I figured my chances of surviving were low. I still can't do a decent shield charm." Scorpius shrugged.

"You can't? Oh, come on, they're easy." Rose said. Scorpius felt a quick stab of annoyance at her tone - they couldn't _all_ be as good as her - but he shut it down quickly. The two of them had been getting along really well lately, and he wasn't going to let the old resentment spoil that. After all, he could count his close friends on one finger.

"Well I can't do them." He shrugged.

"I'll teach you." She said instantly.

He hesitated, then nodded. "OK. When?"

----

They met up, two days later, outside, while most people - including Al - were at dinner.

It was the first time they'd met each other alone, and when they'd told Al, he'd been sure this would be where they'd go back to hating each other.

"You can't spend time alone." He'd said flatly. "Someone'll find you both dead."

"Rose wouldn't kill me." Scorpius had replied instantly. "She prefers jinxes."

And both he and Rose had cracked up laughing, much to Al's bewilderment.

"OK, show me what your shield charm is like now." Was the first thing Rose said when they met. Obediently, Scorpius conjured one up. Rose shattered it with a tickling charm.

"I see." She said, looking unimpressed. "You really _can't_ do a shield charm."

"Told you." He said, slightly defensive. He didn't respond well to criticism.

"OK...here's what I think you should do..."

It took them almost a full hour, with Scorpius' attempts getting better and better, Rose's criticisms getting less and less, until he produced a shield she couldn't break.

"I've done it?" He asked, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Wait...let me..." She cast another jinx at him, and grinned when the shield held. "You've done it. It's a really good shield. Well done."

Grinning proudly, Scorpius removed the shield, then surprised them both by hugging her.

"Thanks. For helping me." Scorpius said, as Rose hesitently hugged him back.

"You just needed a few pointers." Rose replied with a shrug.

"You're a good teacher." Scorpius said, shaking his head, still hugging her. It didn't occur to him to let her go. "Al's tried to help me, but I've never managed a proper shield before."

She started to draw back and he surprised them both further.

He didn't decide to do it, didn't even think about it. He'd never thought about it before. Well, maybe once or twice, as a half-formed thought on the edge of his mind. But never properly. Never imagined there'd be a time when he'd kiss Rose Weasley.

But he did.

When he realised what he was doing, he'd pulled back instantly, shocked. And she'd just looked at him, stunned.

Several moments passed in silence, with them looking at each other, until awkwardness finally set in.

"I - I better - go -" Rose stammered, and turned away. He tried to say something, but somehow he couldn't think of any words. His mind was hazy.

But he was pretty sure he shouldn't have done that.

----

Rose walked quickly back to the castle, her own mind fuzzy. And when Al, on his way to check on them, saw her and caught her arm to stop her walking past him, she blinked several times before she realised who it was.

"Rose? Are you OK?"

"I - I - fine." She managed. "I have to go."

Al watched her go, through the castle doors, then made his way to where Scorpius stood, so still he thought she'd left him stunned.

"Al." Guilt immediately filled Scorpius' face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you two were still alive. Are you OK?"

"I...just did something stupid." Scorpius said, looked nervously at Al. "I..."

"Did you say something to Rose?" Al asked, when Scorpius didn't elaborate.

"No." Scorpius replied, shaking his head. "I..."

"I've just seen her." Al said, gesturing over his shoulder. "She looked weird, all stunned and..." He couldn't have explained why it clicked, as it was the most ridiculus notion ever. But good instincts were a family trait. "Scorpius...please tell me you didn't just kiss my cousin?"

Scorpius' grey eyes went wide. "How did you -?" Was all he managed, before Albus groaned loudly.

"Lucky guess." He muttered. "What were you thinking? What did she do? Did she hex you? Are you OK?"

As his friend went from exasperation to concern, Scorpius just looked at him.

"She didn't hex me." He said finally. "She just...said she had to leave."

Satisfied Scorpius wasn't hurt, Albus fixed him with a steely stare, and repeated his first question. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I - I wasn't." Scorpius replied, refusing to meet Al's eyes any longer and speaking in a small voice. "I...I managed the shield charm and...just caught up in the moment..." He swallowed. "I think I like her..."

That last was said in a barely audible voice, but Albus heard it. And stared at his oldest friend as though he'd never seen him before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose had sped to her dormitory, which was, thankfully, completely deserted.

He'd kissed her? Had he really? Or had she just imagined it? Maybe she had, because why would he do that...

No, she hadn't imagined it. It had been real.

And the worst of it was, she _liked_ it.

She groaned, pulled her pillow over her face, and tried to reason with herself. She'd never had a boyfriend. Or, in fact, had a boy kiss her, not since she was in first year, and a Hufflepuff boy had kissed her as she left Charms one day.

She hadn't even known his name at the time, and had been unsurprised - however crushed - when it emerged he'd done so simple because she had famous parents and was Harry Potter's niece.

But Scorpius hadn't done so because of her family. At least, she hoped not.

Her old prejudice made her consider the possibility that she was part of some kind of revenge against her family. But no. She'd gotten to know him somewhat over the last few weeks, hadn't she? And she was sure he wasn't the boy she used to think he was.

But surely he couldn't actually like her? She'd grown used to the fact that boys just _didn't._ It upset her sometimes, sure, and whenever any of her friends had boyfriends, she'd be a little envious. But she didn't need a boyfriend, did she?

_"I'm just not pretty enough._" She'd sobbed to Hermione during the Easter holidays last year. Hermione had, of course, told her she was beautiful, but that didn't mean anything to Rose because mums were supposed to say that.

_"And I'm a know-it-all, I annoy people." _She'd added.

_"There's nothing wrong with being smart. And if someone doesn't like you for that, they're not worth your time."_

Which was, of course, true, but it didn't make her feel all that better.

"_You'll see, sweetheart." _Hermione had soothed. "_One day you'll find the person who doesn't care about your imperfections, and then none of this will matter to you."_

_"Really?"_ She'd asked, hating how pathetic she'd sounded.

"_Yes. Trust me, I'm always right."_

Well, Rose told herself, she'd just have to wait a little longer, because Scorpius Malfoy wasn't that person.

----

"You'll have to talk to her." Albus said, as they made their way back to the castle, and Scorpius shook his head, horrified. "You _have_ to."

"What would I say?"

"Just...well, I guess you have to find out if she's mad at you." Albus said finally. "Then you can apologise. Or...well...maybe she likes you too." He said it mostly to see how strange the idea sounded, and found it didn't seem as weird as he had thought it would.

Scorpius winced, already regretting his little confession.

"She doesn't." He replied flatly.

"You don't know -"

"She doesn't. I...I'll talk to her. When I see her."

"Go find her." Al said.

"No." Scorpius replied.

"But -"

"No. I don't know where she is. It can wait." Scorpius said abruptly. "I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat. See you."

And then he sped into the great hall.

"I knew I should have just kept them apart." Al muttered, then started up the marble staircase.

----

Rose was torn. She didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Should she just pretend it never happened? Or should she find him, talk to him, sort it out? Would it be more awkward to ignore it, or talk about it?

What she really wished for, was someone to talk to about this. But she didn't want to tell her friends about it, and while Lily probably wouldn't laugh or anything, it seemed a little weird asking your younger cousin for advice on boys. Lily was like her little sister. No. That would be too weird.

Rose got to her feet, deciding she'd go into the common room, and see how it felt to pretend nothing had happened. Because, while she didn't usually take the easy way out, the idea of finding Scorpius and talking about what had happened seemed to humiliating.

The common room was relatively empty, with a lot of people, Rose assumed, still eating. She made her way to a chair by the fire, and threw herself into it, trying to fight the paranoia that everyone was looking at her.

She wasn't facing the portrait hole, and so didn't see Albus enter, survey the room, and see her. Only when he was stood in front of her did she look up.

And she knew he knew what had happened.

"Are you...OK?" Al asked, sitting down on the chair next to hers.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Rose asked, not meeting his eyes.

"I know." Al replied simple.

"I know you do." Rose sighed. There was a brief pause, while Al waited for Rose to speak. When she didn't, he did.

"Are you mad at him?"

"No." She replied instantly, finally looking at him. "Does he think I'm mad?"

"He doesn't know. He said you just...rushed off."

"I...was shocked. Stunned." Rose replied, aware of how uncomfortable the conversation was. For them both.

"So you're not mad? Or...upset?"

"No." Rose replied firmly.

"Then what are you?"

She raised her hands to her face. "I don't know."

----

As soon as he took his seat and began eating, Scorpius knew he'd made a mistake. Well, a couple of them, really, but the one currently worrying him was the fact that he'd left Al alone. And Scorpius knew him well enough to know that the first place Al would go was to Rose.

Right now, Al was probably quizzing her, and if Rose wasn't already mad at him, Al's questions would only make what he'd done sink in, and she'd realise she should be mad. And Scorpius was pretty sure that he didn't want to take on an angry Rose Weasley.

He pushed his half empty plate aside, and jumped to his feet, walking from the hall as fast as he could - running would draw too much attention - and straight for the marble staircase. He ran up the stairs, as there was no one in sight and it wasn't too strange to run up stairs.

The down here...through that short cut...up those stairs...skip the trick step...and round here...behind the tapestry...

He'd known the way to the Gryffindor tower for years - once, during a late night wonder, Al had shown him the inside, and then a few days later, Scorpius had shown him the Slytherin common room. They'd been tweleve at the time, curious and exhilerated by the rule-breaking.

Scorpius halted outside the portrait, unsure what to do now.

"Password?" The fat lady asked, with a look that told him clearly she knew he wasn't a Gryffindor.

"I'm just waiting for someone..." He muttered, looking up and down the corridor. The best plan, he decided, was to wait for someone to come out, or try to go in, and ask them to tell Al he was waiting outside.

Scorpius waited for several long minutes, knowing that Al was in there, knowing that Al wasn't helping, and when the portrait hole started to swing forwards, he almost cried out with relief.

And when Rose Weasley climbed out, he almost turned and ran.

"Oh." She looked at him, just looked, because she didn't know what else to do. And Scorpius couldn't find any words to say. So for a full minute, they just looked at each other, until the fat lady, her portrait still swung forward, cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Rose muttered, and swung it back into place. "Ah...are you waiting for Al?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean..." Scorpius paused, trying to figure out what he should do now. And because she was waiting, and he knew what she was expecting him to say, he shook his head.

"I think we should talk." He said, and she nodded.

"I guess so. Um..." Rose looked at the fat lady, who was listening with interest. "We'll go...outside."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry." Scorpius said, as they headed towards the lake.

"For...?"

"What I did. I didn't mean to."

"Oh." He chanced a look at her then, and thought it may have been disappointment on her face.

"To upset you." He added quickly, because something told him he wasn't handing this very well. It was possible that girls didn't like being told a guy hadn't wanted to kiss them. "Or make you mad."

"You didn't." Rose replied coolly, and he knew he hadn't done a good enough job covering.

"Rose..." He said, but could think of nothing else to add. When she said nothing, and they reached the lake, he stopped, and waited until she faced him. "What do you want me to say?" He asked finally.

"I don't know." She replied. "Why don't you keep trying?"

His temper spiked. "Because I don't know what's wrong with you. You said you're not upset, or mad. So what are you?"

"If you're going to shout at me, I'll just go back inside." She told him flatly.

"I'm not -" He stopped when he realised his voice was slightly louder than it should be. "I'm not shouting." He said, quieter. "Do you want me to apologise? Ask you out? Beg for forgiveness? Drown myself?" He added the last two options, simply because he hadn't meant to say the second. Her eyes had widened at those words, and he didn't know if she'd heard the rest. He gestured wildly towards the lake, already regretting speaking them.

"I..." She said, her blue eyes fixed on his silver, her mouth slightly opened. "I don't want you to drown yourself. Or beg for forgiveness. Or...apologise."

She wasn't aware of holding her breath, as his mind worked quickly.

"Ah...you...you want me to...?"

She nodded, the slightest nod he'd ever seen. If he hadn't been watching her so intently, he may have missed it.

"But you wouldn't...would you...?" He managed, knowing he was making little sense. Maybe he was afraid of making sense, afraid he had misunderstood her and the things he was trying to say would only end up humiliating him.

She nodded again, and he just stared at her.

"You and me?" He said finally. "Me and you? Like..." He couldn't find the word, and so instead brought his hands together.

"If...if you wanted..." Rose murmured, now blushing furiously.

"Well...yes, I guess I do." He said finally, and, for the first time since they'd come out here, he smiled a little.

---

Al stared at them, his mouth hanging open, his mind blank.

"You two?" He said finally. "But...that doesn't make sense. You two don't like each other."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances.

"Well...we didn't..." Rose said finally. "But...uh..."

"Al." Scorpius said, and Al turned his attention to him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Well...no...I guess not." Albus said finally. "You...Scorp, your dad...and your granddad..."

"I don't care." Scorpius shrugged.

"And as long as you don't..." Rose said, and Al nodded.

"I don't mind. It's...great news...I guess." He said, still trying to get his head around it. Only a few months ago, they hadn't barely even spoken to each other...and now...

Having grown up with James, Al couldn't help but wonder if this was just a complex joke. And then he looked at the two of them, stood side by side, slightly awkward and yet somehow at ease, he knew it wasn't.

-----

"You're what?" Lily Potter asked loudly, her eyes wide.

"Shh." Rose snapped, and offered a benign smile at the people who had looked around, waiting until they'd all turned their attention away before looking back at her cousin. "Keep your voice down, will you? We're trying to keep it secret."

"Wait - back up a little." Lily said, dropping her voice and shaking her head. "You and Scorpius Malfoy? Are you kidding?"

"No. I'm serious." Rose replied. "And if you tell _anyone _-"

"I won't." Lily said distractedly, waving her hand. "You and Malfoy? Really?"

"Yes." Rose hissed, slightly annoyed.

"That's crazy."

"It's not." Rose replied indignantly. "Why wouldn't Scorpius go out with me -"

"I didn't mean that." Lily replied quickly. "I didn't think _you'd _go out with _him._"

"Well. I am." Rose replied, unable to keep a little smile from her face. Lily studied her for a moment, then she smiled too.

"Well, that's great. OK, details. Who asked who, where, how, when?"

And Rose grinned widely as she leaned forward and described the whole thing to Lily.

----

"Excuse me?" James Potter, on the other side of the common room, looked at his brother as though he'd gone mad.

"Shh. They want it to be a secret." Al hissed, glancing over at his sister and cousin. "So if you tell anyone -"

"Albus, do you think I'm that stupid?" James interrupted. "_You _are the one who believes everything _I_ tell you. We can't have the role reversal: I'm not going to believe that. And if you really want to trick me, you could come up with something believable."

"I'm not lying." Al snapped. "I'm serious."

"Swear it. One the invisibility cloak." James demanded instantly. Albus sighed, and muttered that swearing on the cloak was ridiculous. It had been something they'd decided years ago, when the cloak had been the most amazing thing they'd ever seen. Somehow, it had lasted all these years.

"I swear on the invisibility cloak." Al said dully.

"Wow. Really?" James looked over at Rose, titling his head, as though seeing her in a different light. "Little Rosie? And Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Shh." Al commanded, and looked around quickly, but no one was close enough to hear. "And Rose hasn't been "little Rosie" for years."

"How did that happen? Someone curse her?" James asked, sounding faintly amused.

"No." Al replied, and smirked. "I thought someone had cursed me when they told me, though. The shock was amazing..."

"And they expect it to be a secret? At Hogwarts?"

"Yep. Well, to be fair, they've only told me. And I think Rose is telling Lily." Al replied, looking over at Lily and Rose again, who were laughing. "I wasn't supposed to tell you." He added, looking slightly remorseful. "I didn't mean to tell you. I don't know why I did. Really, James, don't tell anyone, OK?"

"Yeah. Sure." James replied, without meeting his brother's eyes.

"Swear on the cloak." Al replied instantly.

"Aw, come on, you said that's stupid -"

"James."

"But what's the point in me knowing if I can't tell anyone?"

"_James._"

"Fine. I swear on the invisibility cloak."

"Good." Al replied, and relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose Weasley was temperamental. Scorpius knew that, and so one would assume he would be careful around her.

One would be wrong.

Rose Weasley didn't like to do badly in her school work. Her perfect marks in school and homework were something she took great pride in. The problem was, since her relationship with Scorpius - which she still half-believed was all in her head - had developed, it was cutting into her study time. Three times during the first week, she had rushed back to the Gryffindor tower close to midnight, and had to rush her homework, bleary-eyed and unable to concentrate.

"What?!" Rose cried out, when her Charms homework landed on her desk, her slightly-less-neat-than-usual handwriting littered with red ink. The corner proclaimed the grade: Rose had received her first ever "A".

"Professor - I think there's some mistake here -" She said quickly, forcing a smile as ancient little professor Flitwick tottered over and peered at her work.

"Ah. Not what I expected from you, miss Weasley." He said, shaking his head. "But a satisfactory grade, all the same."

Rose stared at him, speechless for once. For someone who had been receiving top marks her whole life, who had gathered a collection of "O"s and "E"s since her teachers had began using the O.W.L grades this year, an "Acceptable" was not satisfactory at all.

----

"Please don't let your work slip now, miss Weasley." The DADA professor said quietly to Rose, an hour later as he gave her back her homework from that lesson. "Not this close to the exams."

"Wha...but..."

Rose had received her first ever "P". If the "A" had distressed her, the "P" almost gave her a heart attack.

"_How_?" She asked, turning to Allison, who shrugged.

"Rose...what did you expect? I don't know what you're doing, but you can't spend all your time...doing whatever it is, then coming back at night, and rushing your homework. You're not concentrating properly in lessons, and...well. It's just not you, is it?" Allison looked at her carefully, as though half expecting Rose to share her secret. It was driving her crazy that she didn't know where Rose kept sneaking off it, although she had a few suspicions...

Rose didn't reply, but turned away from her friend. Allison sighed, and turned back to face the front too, deciding to let Rose's resentment run it's course until it died.

But the time the lesson was over, Rose was in one of the worst moods she'd ever been in. And so when Scorpius caught her arm, and pulled her into a secret passage, she didn't take well to the surprise.

"What are you - oh. It's you." She said, and leaned back against the wall, while Scorpius' smile faded. "What do you want?"

Of course, Scorpius instantly went defensive. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, leaning on the opposite wall to her. The passage was rather narrow, so the gesture was more symbolic than to put actual space between them.

"What's wrong with me?" She repeated, her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with me is that my work is getting gradually worse. Because of you. At this rate, at going to _fail_ my O.W.Ls."

"How's that my fault?" He snapped.

"Because _you_ are the one who's stopping me from studying, or doing my homework, who's keeping me out all night. We're _prefects_, Scorpius, and while that might not mean anything to you, it means something to me. As a prefect, I can't be sneaking around the castle at night!" It was rather satisfying to take her anger out on him.

"No one's forcing you to!" Scorpius replied angrily. "Half the time, you're the one who suggests it! And if _I _can make the time to work, then you should be able to. It's not my fault if _I _don't need to work as hard as you do."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Rose asked, scandalised.

"Not in those words." Scorpius replied coolly. "Now, I'll just stop taking up your time." He spun around, stormed out of the passage.

"Fine!" Rose yelled, even though he'd already left. With an angry scream, she turned and stormed up the passage, to the other exit.

----

"You argued with her." Albus said, ten minutes later. "You argued with Rose? When she was in that mood?"

"What, so I should have just let her blame me? Should have just accepted fault and placated her like a little child?"

"Well...yes." Al replied, as they made their way to the great hall for lunch. "Or just ignored her. It's the only way to deal with her in that mood."

"Maybe she just needs to learn the world doesn't revolve around her." Scorpius snapped. "She can't stand there and blame me like that. She's the one who wanted to keep the whole thing a secret, sneak around at night and stuff. And if she's that ashamed of me -"

"Ashamed of you?" Al interrupted. "What makes you think she's ashamed?"

"Are you kidding? Why else would she want to keep us a secret? I don't know, Al, first she wants to pretend we're not...together, and now...well, it feels like she was just looking for an excuse to end this."

"She broke up with you?" Al asked, mentally going back over the conversation, wondering how he could have missed that.

"No. I mean...I didn't give her chance." Scorpius shrugged, then sighed. "I guess it was stupid to think she could ever change, ever really give me a chance."

"Scorpius...When Rose is in _that_ mood, she'll be like that with everyone. Don't take it personally. She'll calm down, apologise, and everything'll be OK."

Scorpius shook his head. "See you later." He muttered, then made his way to the Slytherin table.

----

Rose was still angry. With Scorpius, with herself, with Hogwarts and the world. She'd stormed outside - she should be at lunch but wasn't hungry - and was currently power walking around the lake, trying to work off the pent up energy anger brought her.

He'd called her stupid! Kind of. No one called her stupid! Ever! Well, except Hugo, but little brothers are supposed to say stuff like that.

She had beaten Scorpius in every single test they'd ever had! Yes, by only a handful of marks most of the time, but she had beaten him all the same.

And why, _why _would he, seeing how upset she was, just goad her further? Surely, a boyfriend was supposed to make you feel better, not worse?

"Rose?" Rose stopped at the voice - not the one she had expected to hear, wanted to hear, but a welcome one all the same - and turned to watch Lily Potter hurry towards her.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Lily asked her. "Have you eaten? You don't even have a cloak, you must be freezing -"

"Al told you, right?" Rose guessed. Lily blinked, then smiled guiltily.

"That obvious?"

"You're the baby of the family, Lily. You don't mother anyone unless you know they're upset."

"I wasn't _mothering_ you." Lily protested. "It's freezing out here. But, yeah, Al said you and Scorpius had an argument. And that you got a few...lower than usual grades." She smirked a little at that. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Rose replied flatly. The smirk had annoyed her.

"OK. Lets walk, then, 'cause I'm really cold." She linked her arm through Rose's, and started walking, pulling Rose with her. Although she wanted to pour her heart out, Rose forced herself to keep silent.

"What do you think it is, about the lake?" Lily asked her.

"What?"

"The lake. I mean, whenever any of us needs to think, or just...be alone, I guess, we head here, walk around it. Why?"

"It's...private." Rose said finally. "And...it's beautiful. And big. Even if there's lots of people around it, you know you'll find a place to be alone."

"True." Lily replied. "This is where my parents came, the first time they got together. You remember the story, don't you?"

"Yeah." Rose smiled. "And I remember how my dad tells it, too."

"Uncle Ron takes the romance away from the story, doesn't he?" Lily smiled.

"Definetly." Rose said, and couldn't help smile back.

"And this is where you and Scorpius got together, too." Lily replied casually.

"Yeah - oh. That was good, Lily."

"What was?" Lily asked, with unconvincing innocence.

"Just slip it in, and then I 'll start talking about it."

"It might help." Lily replied, unashamed. "Al said you were in one of your moods -"

"One of my moods? What does that mean?"

" - and took it out on Scorpius." Lily continued, as though Rose hadn't spoke. "And Scorpius, a defencive person, according to Al, didn't do what he should, and just ignore you. He argued back."

"He shouldn't _ignore_ me -"

"Best way to handle you." Lily interrupted. "But, what's important, Rose, is who should be the one apologising first. You or him?"

Rose didn't reply.

"Thought so." Lily nodded. "Go on, Rosie, go find him."

"Rose." Rose corrected automatically.

"Whatever. You know you have to say sorry."

"I know." Rose sighed, and stopped walking, turning to face Lily. "Thanks." She said reluctantly.

"Don't mention it. Let me know how it goes."

Rose nodded, and started towards the castle. Lily watched her go, smiling a little.

She just hoped uncle Ron didn't find out she'd fixed this. Something told her he wouldn't be overjoyed about his daughter's relationship...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Scorpius was feeling pretty guilty. Now that he thought about it, of course Rose would lash out at the first person she came across. And he had been taking up a lot of her time.

He just wasn't used to people in moods like that. Maybe he had handled it badly.

So, with a resigned sigh, he pushed aside his almost-full plate and left the table. He walked into the entrance hall, unsure where exactly Rose would be, and stood still for a moment.

Amd Rose, rushing inside so she wouldn't change her mind about appologising, and not concentrating on her surroundings as she tried to figure out where Scorpius would be, walked straight into him.

They both ended up sprawled on the floor. Rose blushed furiously and apologised over and over, Scorpius rubbing his bruised elbow and grinning, as they staggered to their feet.

"Sorry." Rose said again. "Not just for - well, not looking where I was going. But...before. I get it from my parents. Being moody."

"It's OK. I shouldn't have said what I did." Scorpius shrugged. "But I think we should talk."

"About?" Rose asked, her heart sinking. He was going to break up with her. She was sure. She'd messed it all up.

Scorpius hesitated, trying find the words. In the end, he blurted it.

"Why do you want us to be a secret?"

She blinked, confused.

"I thought it was obvious." She replied. When he didn't speak, she shook her head a little. "I didn't think you'd want people to know. What with our parents and stuff. I wasn't sure how your family would react. And I didn't want the other Slytherins to bother you. And...well, you'd get a bit of attention from it, wouldn't you? I didn't think you'd like that. I was trying to protect you."

"Oh."

Smart as he was, he hadn't thought of it like that.

"Why, what did you think?" Rose asked curiously.

"That you were...ah...ashamed..."

She looked a him, then grinned. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"But if you want people to know, I don't mind." She continued, shuting down the worry about her parents' reaction.

"I do. Want people to know, I mean." He explained, although he wasn't sure why, exactly, he didn't want this hidden.

"OK." Rose replied, and smiled.

At the Gryffindor table, Hugo Weasley was talking to his friends, and eating, when he looked up, and happened to glance out of the doors. With a yelp, he dropped his fork, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"What's up?" Someone, he wasn't sure who, asked him.

"My _sister..._is kissing Malfoy!"

----

Hugo wasn't the only one who'd spotted the couple, and naturally the news spread fast. Hogwarts rarely had something this interesting to catch their attention, and so Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were the subject of many conversations and comments. Not all of them were nice, either.

Of course, Scorpius had spent years ignoring comments that weren't nice, and so they didn't bother him. Rose, however, couldn't understand why people felt the need to be so snide towards either of them.

"Anyone'd think it was their lives." She muttered, trying to hide her genuine hurt.

"Malfoy!" This voice was familiar, to Rose, Al and Scorpius, who were heading towards the great hall for lunch, two days after their secret came out. All three stopped and turned, waiting for Hugo Weasley to catch up with them.

"I want to talk to you." Hugo said, meeting Scorpius' eyes directly.

"Go ahead."

Hugo shifted his gaze to his sister and cousin. "In private." He said.

"Hugo -" Rose began impatiently, but, trying to hide a smile, Al shook his head, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away.

"Well?" Scorpius asked. He had a pretty good idea what this was about.

Hugo was in third year, Scorpius knew, which would make him thirteen or fourteen.

"I want to talk about Rose. About you and Rose." Hugo told him. Scorpius was two years older and quite a bit taller than the kid, but he had to admire the stubborn way he met his eyes. "Are you really together?"

"Yes." Scorpius replied, and Hugo considered him for a moment.

"Are you just playing some kind of game with her, or something?"

"No." Scorpius replied, hoping the word sounded as genuine as he meant it.

"Well...you better not be." Hugo said uncertainly. It was obvious that, while his intentions were clear, he wasn't sure how exactly to explain himself. "She's my sister." He said finally. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"I don't want her to get hurt either."

"Well, good, 'cause...well, you might be older than me, but I'm pretty good a jinxes. James taught me some, and he's older than you are. If you hurt her..." He let the threat dangle.

"I won't. I swear." Scorpius replied. Wasn't it really nice that the kid cared so much about his sister? This must be what it was like, he decided, to have such a big, close family. The fact that third year would face up to a fifth like this showed how deep family ties could run.

"I wouldn't hurt Rose for anything." He added, just to make sure his point was clear.

"OK. Al said you wouldn't, but..." Hugo shrugged. "My dad always said I had to look out for Rose. Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters."

"I bet Rose loved hearing that."

"She lectured dad for at least an hour." Hugo nodded, as the two of them began walking down the hallway. He slanted Scorpius a look, then smirked. "I bet she'll lecture you loads, too. Good luck with that."

"I'll survive." Scorpius replied. Hugo was apparently more willing to accept him than his sister had originally been. When they reached the great hall, Scorpius stopped.

"It's nice that you care about Rose that much." He told the younger boy. Hugo shrugged awkwardly.

"She's my sister. Don't have any choice."

"Not all brothers care like that." Scorpius disagreed. Hugo shrugged again, and muttered a goodbye.

Unfortunately, Scorpius had the impression that not all of the Weasley family would accept him so readily.

It was only a few hours later that he was cornered by James Potter and Fred Weasley, sixth-years and Rose's cousins. He was unsurprised when they called him, and stopped to wait for them to approach him.

"We want to talk to you a minute." James said. He was smiling, but James Potter often smiled.

"About Rose?" Scorpius guessed. "Is this another "don't-hurt-her" speech?"

"Hugo's talked to you then." Fred grinned, and Scorpius nodded.

"He said you'd taught him some jinxes." He added to James.

"Yeah. Couple of summers back, I nearly got us all expelled." James told him proudly.

"Anyway. Since Hugo's already seen you, we'll just tell you not to underestimate him." Fred said. "Friendly warning like. We stick together, this family."

"I know." Scorpius murmured. Not for the first time, he felt the stirrings of jealousy.

"Can we go now?" James asked, looking at Fred. "All this threatening stuff makes you hungry. Dinner should be just about starting..."

"Sure." Fred shrugged.

"See you around." James added to Scorpius, who nodded, and watched both boys leave.

It seemed a childish thought, but he couldn't help wishing he had people so fiercly protective of him.

----

Meanwhile, Rose had burst into Neville's office, a slightly panicked expression on her face. He looked up from the papers he was marking, and greeted her, sounding unsurprised, almost as though he'd expected her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um." Rose replied, uncertainly shifting from one foot to the other. Neville had long ago overcome his own prejudice against Scorpius, and she knew he wouldn't judge her. But it was still hard to speak the words. "I...I guess you've heard? About me and..."

"Scorpius? Yep. My third year class spent the best part of an hour asking Lily about the two of you." He sounded faintly amused, and Rose knew he had guess why she'd come. She also knew she still had to ask.

"I was hoping you wouldn't...mention it to anyone. My parents, or grandparents or any of the rest of them."

"You'll have to tell them sometime." Neville told her.

"I know. And I will. But not in a letter. And...it's better if it comes from me, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Neville agreed. "I won't tell them, Rose. It's not my place."

"Thanks." Rose replied, visably relieved. Then she bit her lip, and regarded him awkwardly. "Do you think they'll be really angry with me?" She asked quietly.

"No. I don't." He assured her quickly. "I really don't."

"OK. Thanks Neville." She grinned. "I mean, professor."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for every review. Special thanks to Rosie for her review.

Chapter 12

The weeks passed, the weather warmed somewhat, the fifth and seventh years began to panic about their upcoming exams, and the teachers continued to pile homework on all students, none of whom recieved it happily.

"The Easter holidays are so close." Al said to Rose, as they sat in the common room, long after the sky had darkened. "At this rate I'm going to spend the full two weeks doing homework."

"Mmm." Rose replied, not looking up from the words she was scrawling. Al surveyed the room, the handfull of people still working on their homework. One seventh-year boy's head kept dropping and jerking back up as he tried not to fall asleep.

"What's the point of even going home if we're going to be working?" Albus continued, looking back down at the essay he'd struggled through. History of Magic was the most impossible lesson ever created, and the homework was worse.

"Mmm." Rose said again. Far too used to her lack of speech while they were working, Al didn't take it personally.

"What are they thinking off? O.W.Ls are still months away."

"Mmm." Rose knew Al's indignation was due mainly to fear, but she was unable to convince him he would pass his O.W.Ls. Instead, her cousin seemed to prefer pretending the O.W.Ls were too far away to worry about.

"Months and months." Al continued darkly.

"Mmm." Rose said yet again, then finally dotted the "i" on her last word. "There. All done."

"Let me see." Albus demanded.

With a loud, pointed sigh, Rose spun her essay round to face Al.

"If you'd just pay attention, maybe take your own notes..." She scolded.

"Why bother when I can read yours?" Al replied. He skimmed Rose's essay, then slid it back.

"I guess I'm done too. You haven't got anything I haven't."

"And yet, mine is still longer." Rose replied sweeltly.

"History of Magic is the only subject I struggle with." Albus pointed out. "And you know I can't concentrate this close to the holidays. Most people can't. Which is why they shouldn't give us so much homework..."

----

The Easter holidays came quickly, the Potters and Weasleys packed quickly, and all piled onto the train early on Saturday morning.

"Budge up, there, Lily -" Fred Weasley muttered, and squeezed into the gap between James and Al.

"Rose, for God's sake, move that owl onto the lugggage compartment, can't you? It's taking up too much space." Lily said loudly, as her hip banged painfully against the owl's cage.

"Well it wasn't my idea for us all to ride in the same compartment." Rose replied defensivly, and shot a pointed look a their seventh year cousin, Percy's son Arthur. "He only suggested this because his own mates are staying at Hogwarts." She added darkly.

"Here - let me help -" Scorpius muttered, and together he and Rose hauled her owl's cage up to the luggage rack.

"I thought it might be nice to travel together for once." Arthur replied. "And itt was you who picked this compartment, Rose." He added, as they all tried to shift around and find more space. "You could've found a bigger one." Actually, the compartment was rather large; it was the amount of people that made it seem smaller.

"It was the first empty one." Rose snapped. "Anyway, we all fit."

"Yeah, but breathing could be a problem." Fred's fourth-year brother Sirius muttered.

"I can leave." Scorpius offered. He was a little uneay about being pulled into the Weasley / Potter compartment by Rose and Al. Arthur had said, after all, that the _family_ should all get one together. And he certainly wasn't family.

"It's fine." Lily told him. "They're just teasing. Mostly."

"Yeah, it's fine Scorpius." James agreed, and Scorpius was relieved. The prospect of sitting all alone on the journey to London wasn't one he'd liked. "'Sides, we're used to crowds. Look at the size of our family."

"Well at least they're not all trying to fit in here." Alastor, Bill and Fluer's seventh year son replied. "The eleven of us can fit just fine."

"Easy for you to say." Hugo muttered.

"Move out of the corner then!" Fred cried. Scorpius grinned.

"It must be fun when you all get together at home." He said to Al.

"It is." Al nodded, shifting over, as the train jerked into movement, so Charlie's fourth-year daughter, Molly, could sit.

"Sometimes it's painful." James added.

Scorpius would be eternally greatful for that train ride. Never had he felt so included, never had he fit in so easily. The whole lot of them seemed to have forgot that he was little more than a stranger to most of them, and all the bad blood between their families. Instead, they accepted him. He knew that this was because of Rose. He wasn't sure if they trusted her judgement or were just trying to make things easy for her, but either way he had a lot of fun on the journey back to London.

He'd always wished for brothers and sisters. The idea of a huge family had taunted him most of his life. But it was a Malfoy tradition, apparently, to produce one child, one heir.

They may have eventually settled down easily enough into the crowded compartment, but as the train pulled into the station, trying to collect luggage and owls wasn't so easy. They had all left a lot of things at Hogwarts, but even so, eleven people meant the luggage rack had been ready to burst.

"Just - let me get out -" Lily grumbled, clutching her bag and her owl, trying to force her way out. "James! Move!"

"One sec - almost got it -" James replied, trying to tug his bag down.

"Ow - James - don't _stand_ on me -"

"Get out of the way then, Arthur -"

"Fred - just give it here -" Hugo demanded, as his cousin held Hugo's bag a full foot above his head.

"Say please, little Hugo, say please -"

"James! You're blocking the door -"

"Lily, just _wait_ will you! Got it! Oh, sorry Rose..."

"It's fine. My nose'll stop bleeding." Rose snapped, even as James fumbled for his wand. "Try to be more careful with your elbows next time."

"Didn't mean to. The bag was stuck, then it came free..." James explained, and mended Rose's nose. Scorpius, who had already retrevied his own things, watched with amusment.

"Sirius - that's _mine_ -"

"I wasn't stealing it, Molly, I was just moving it -"

"Alastor - your bag's there -"

"Right, Arthur, got it -"

"James! You're still in the way!"

"Oh for...there. Happy?"

Finally, they'd all spilled out and onto the platform.

"There they are - looks like they shared again." Ginny amused voice carried across the station to them. Not all the Hogwarts students had travelled home, and apparently they'd spent a while getting off the train, as the platform was a lot less than half full.

Scorpius scanned the scattered families, searching for his own. Finally, he found a familiar face, if not the one he'd expected. Narcissa Malfoy waved at him from a few feet away.

"I better go." Scorpius said. "I'll write." He added to Rose and Al. Wishing they had the privacy for a real goodbye - he could hardly kiss her in front of her parents and his grandma - he touched Rose's arm breifly, smiled, and departed.

"Scorpius." Narcissa said, and swiftly hugged him. When she'd released him, she met his eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He asked, with a sinking feeling that someone had written to his family.

"Lucius heard...you and one of the Weasley girls?" He didn't see a point in denying it, and so he nodded. Narcissa cast a look at the huge group, parents and children reuniting, and sighed. "He's not happy. Come on."

Something told Scorpius he should prepare to be shouted at.

----

"Hugo." Rose murmured, grabbing her brother's arm to slow him as they all made their way out of the station. "Did you tell mum and dad about...?"

"No. And none of this lot has either. But I think you should, before someone else tells them by accident." Hugo replied.

"I know." Rose sighed, and glanced at her dad. "I know."


	13. Chapter 13

I think I might have over-dramatised Lucius' reaction here...ah well...

Quick update because I won't be able to update tomorrow, and because Ron's reaction isn't in this chapter. Lucius took up too much room. Ron will be in the next one though, and that should be up in a couple of days.

Chapter 13

Telling her parents about her and Scorpius was something Rose had been dreading ever since it had began. Her mother, she hoped, would be understanding, if surprised, and would accept it.

Her dad, however...Well, Rose was just glad Scorpius wasn't in the vicinity. Her dad's skills may not match her mother's, but he was more than good enough to do some serious damage.

She'd sort of hoped she wouldn't have to tell them, but she'd always known she would. And so, they day after they returned home, she searched out her mother.

Hopefully, her mum would know how exactly to break the news to her dad...

----

"Who wrote to grandfather?" Scorpius asked, for the sixth time, as Narcissa drove him home.

"I don't know." Narcissa replied tiredly. "What were you thinking, darling? The Weasley girl? You must have known how your grandfather and your father would react to that."

"I knew. I just don't care." Scorpius replied stubbornly.

Narcissa sighed, and choose not to speak.

Eventually, they pulled up outside the large Victorian house, and Scorpius climbed out. For all his words to his grandma, he was more than a little scared of going inside. He didn't think his grandfather would hit him - other than that little slip up all those years ago, his grandfather wasn't violent towards him - but he wouldn't put a few harmless, painful, hexes past his grandfather, if he lost control.

The worst prospect he could come up with, however, was being kept from Hogwarts. Would his dad and grandfather disapprove that much?

Narcissa led the way up the stone steps to the house, and through the front door. Scorpius hesitated, then started to slink towards the stairs.

"Scorpius." Narcissa said, without turning round.

"Fine. Fine. Where is he?" Scorpius snapped.

Narcissa didn't reply, but led the way into the kitchen. Scorpius entered behind her, and, to his discomfort, found his parents sat at the table, and his grandfather stood behind them.

"Hello." He said carefully, when no one else spoke.

"Is it true?" Lucius asked, before Draco or his wife could greet their son.

"Is what true?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"Scorpius." Narcissa said, again. "Don't play games."

"Fine." He replied sulkily. "Yes. It's true. Who told you?"

"You mean to tell me you are really in a _relationship_ with Arthur Weasley's granddaughter?" Lucius asked, as though he hadn't really believe it until now.

"Yep."

"I forbid it. End it at once." Lucius said flatly, with the air of someone used to giving orders.

"No." Scorpius replied, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. He saw the instant when Lucius's tempter rose, the slight reddening of his face, the narrowing of his eyes.

"I will not have you disgrace us this way -"

"Disgrace you? After everything you've done - everything dad's done - you think _this_ will disgrace you?" Scorpius replied, raising his voice to match his grandfather's. Lucius didn't take kindly to someone ignoring his authority.

"Do not speak to me like that! The Malfoy name still commands some respect -"

"Only with the wrong kind of people!" Scorpius interrupted.

"Respect that I will not have you destroy! A _Weasley_! A half-blood, blood traitor -"

"She's a person, a real person, it doesn't matter what kind of blood she's got -"

"It always matters! It always has! You are part of one of the oldest wizarding families! Few have blood as pure as yours!"

"Maybe like a million years ago it was important, but no one cares about _blood_ anymore." Scorpius replied, with the infamous Malfoy sneer.

"I have worked hard to bring some honour back to this family, worked hard to regain some power, but it is still very delicate. I won't have you jeopardise everything. You will break up with the Weasley girl or you will leave Hogwarts." Lucius said coldly.

"I'll do neither." Scorpius replied. For a moment, Lucius's hand twitched towards the wand in his belt, before he found some control.

"I will disinherit you. You will leave this house -"

"Wait -" Draco interrupted, finally. Standing, he turned to face his father. "This is _my _house. Scorpius isn't going anywhere."

"He -"

"I'm not throwing my son on to the street." Draco replied, shaking his head.

"I won't let him continue this thing with the girl."

"He's sixteen. He's not going to marry her, is he?"

"I might." Scorpius said, simply because he knew it would annoy them all further, and he was rather enjoying himself.

"You'll do no such thing!" Lucius bellowed.

"It's his choice." Scorpius's mother said coolly. "What does it matter -?"

"Be quiet, you don't understand." Lucius snapped. Obediently, she silenced. "Draco, you will stop him. You are no happier about this than me."

"I know. I don't like it at all. But he'll come to his senses eventually."

"Lucius, it _is_ Scorpius' choice." Narcissa said calmly. "You know you can't stop him."

"I won't allow it!"

"You don't have any choice." Scorpius said, and then, because he felt he may be close to pushing his grandfather too far, he fixed a confident, amused look on his face and sauntered from the room.

Only when he had reached his own bedroom did Scorpius allow the look to fade. In truth, he was worried. His grandfather could make life difficult, not just for Scorpius and his parents, but for Rose and her family.

----

"You have to let him make his own mistakes." Narcissa soothed, downstairs. "And I doubt her family will be any happier about this. It'll be over before you know it."

"I want what's best for him. I want him to have all the choices, all the options, possible." Lucius muttered angrily. "I want him to have all the chances. Money can only go so far. I've worked to try and get back everything we once had, so that boy can have everything he wants, everything he needs, the best possible life."

"He wants the Weasley girl." Narcissa pointed out. "And until he tires of her, you'll have to live with that."

"Telling him he can't have her will just make him more determined." Draco added. "But if we leave it alone, he will get bored of her. That's if her own parents don't put a stop to it first."

----

Rose had debated about the best way to tell her mum, and decided fast, simple and clear was the best option.

"I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy." She spoke so quickly she wasn't sure Hermione had understood. And then, by the stunned expression on her mother's face, she knew she had.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at her daughter as though she didn't know who she was. It was entirely possible that that was the way she felt right now. "Scorpius Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Yes. Are you mad?" Rose asked awkwardly.

"No." Hermione said auto-matically. Then, stronger, she said it again. "No, I'm not. Surprised. Very, very, surprised. I...well, this was the last thing I expected. I thought...I knew you were getting along better, but...I never imagined..."

"Me neither. I just kind of...happened." Rose replied, looking at her mother nervously, as though waiting for the anger.

"Does he make you happy?" Hermione asked, instead, meeting her daughter's eyes.

"Yes." Rose said simply.

"Then that's all that matters." Hermione replied.

"But dad..." Rose murmured. "He'll hate me."

"No, he won't. He'll get over it." Hermione assured her, then hugged her daughter.

"I hope so." Rose murmured.

**There. I thought it was time to show a more spoilt side to Scorpius. I think if it wasn't for the way he was treated at Hogwarts he'd be a lot more like Draco, so I figured at home he'd be used to getting his own way and stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

The much awaited Ron's reaction. I'll apologise if it's not what some people wanted, but I find it hard to believe he'd be all that mad with his daughter. This is the best reaction I could write.

Chapter 14

Gryffindors were well known for nerve and daring. Bravery was a trait all Gryffindors prided themselves on.

But Rose's Gryffindor bravery failed her, and she delegated this particular task to her mother.

After all, how was she supposed to tell her dad that his little girl was going out with his enemy's son?

Rose and Hugo both hovered outside the kitchen door. Rose's best efforts to get rid of her brother had failed, and so she'd given in to assure they didn't miss any of the conversation. Both were stood as close to the door as they could be without touching it - they'd learned their lesson about leaning on doors several years ago when the door had opened and they'd crashed to the floor. Needless to say, none of the adults on the other side had been impressed, however amused. Both were prepared to run at the sound of footsteps, too.

They could hear Hermione's quiet murmurs, and then a loud "what?" from Ron, causing Rose and Hugo exchanged looks.

Inside the kitchen, Ron Weasley looked as though his wife had just informed him aliens were attacking, disbelief and horror tangled on his face.

"Ron - listen to me -" Hermione began calmly.

"She can't be." Ron told her, a hint of anger mingled with the dismissive tone. "Not Malfoy's kid. Rosie's not stupid, she knows what kind of scum they are -"

"Ron, she and Al both swear that Scorpius is different to Draco Malfoy." Hermione told him patiently. "And she's happy -"

"For how long, Hermione? How long before he hurts her? You remember Malfoy at school, you remember what he was like." Ron cried, and Hermione's expression softened at the concern in his voice.

"Yes, but Scorpius isn't Draco." She told him patiently.

"He's his son. This is probably all some twisted revenge -"

"Don't be so stupid. He's sixteen, practically a kid -"

"At sixteen, we'd fought death eaters." Ron snapped.

"That has nothing to do with this." Hermione sighed, trying to salvage some patience. "I know you worry about them, but the world is a lot safer now. We made it a lot safer, we made it so they won't have to fear death eaters, dream of Voldemort, worry about us every second they're away. But, Ron, you can't always stop them getting hurt. All you can do is pick up the pieces afterwards."

"I can't believe it." Ron sighed. "What is she thinking?"

"Right now, she's terrified that you'll be really mad, really upset. She thinks you'll hate her."

It was clearly the right button to push.

"Hate her?" He repeated, with more disbelief than any other statement had conjured. "I'd never hate her - I couldn't -"

"I know that. She doesn't."

The sound of footsteps were so sudden and fast that Rose and Hugo barely made it to the living room sofa before the door opened.

"Rosie..." Ron stood, looking at her, as though unsure what to say.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked quietly, fearfully.

"No. No, I'm not." Ron sighed, crossed the room, and hugged her. "It's OK, Rosie."

"He's not like Draco Malfoy, dad, I swear."

"OK. I believe you." He didn't, actually, but Rose sounded close to tears, and Ron could never bear it when she cried. So instead, he hugged her tightly and didn't speak.

In the kitchen doorway, Hermione smiled.

----

Harry Potter was laughing so hard he almost fell of the sofa.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." Ron said, annoyed.

"It is. It really is." Harry managed through his laughing. After several moments, he calmed himself, straightened up and wiped the tears from under his eyes. "This has been your biggest fear for years."

"It hasn't. It was just...something that worried me a bit." Ron replied. "Ever since I found out his son would be in the same years as my daughter."

"I never thought it would actually happen though." Harry said, and fought to control his laughter. "You should have seen your face when you said it."

"If it any consolation, Ron, I bet Malfoy isn't happy about it, either." Ginny told him. Predictably, Ron's face brightened.

"He's not going to let his son go out with Rosie, is he? I mean, _my_ daughter, _Hermione's_ daughter. Harry's _niece_."

"And how could he stop it?" Hermione replied flatly. "Let it go. She's happy and that's all that's important."

"Yeah, sure." Ron replied, in an obvious attempt to placate his wife.

----

The Burrow was crawling with people. The old house was all but empty if you counted the people living in it - Molly and Arthur Weasley's offspring had long since flown the nest - but you wouldn't have guessed that. Lily Potter was the youngest grandchild, Victoire Weasley the oldest. There was pretty much a Weasley baby born every year in between.

Rose had often wondered, at a younger age, why her grandparents insisted on having the entire family over so often. It meant more work, bickering, and mess.

And then she'd realised her grandparents had lost a son during her war; her dad, uncles, and aunt Ginny had lost a brother. Her uncle George had lost a twin.

And she understood that her grandparents coped with that loss by surrounding themselves in their remaining family, reminding themselves of what they had, rather than who they'd lost.

Usually, Rose looked forward to the family gatherings, the scattered seats, the huge table filled with food, the wireless playing in the background and everyone talking and eating. More a party than a dinner, and something she always enjoyed.

This time, however, she was jittery, uncomfortable, and apprehensive. Because, besides her parents, her aunt Ginny and uncle Harry, and the cousins who attended Hogwarts, none of the rest of the family knew about her and Scorpius.

And that wouldn't last much longer. With telling her parents done, she had no excuses to stop her cousins telling their own parents.

And so they were.

Fred and Molly were by the back fence, clearly telling George and Alicia. When her uncle George sent her a surprised, amused look, she blushed and turned away, only to see Hugo and James talking to Bill, Fleur, Teddy and Victoire. Bill and Fleur exchanged looks, Teddy's draw dropped open, Victoire grinned at her.

At this rate, the whole family would know within seconds.

"You'll have to tell granddad." Lily told her quietly. "Before one of this lot does. It has to come from you."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal." Rose replied defensively. "It's not like I'm getting married or anything like that."

"I know. And it wouldn't be a big deal if he was anyone else." Lily shrugged. "But you know granddad and Lucius Malfoy never got on. Remember the fight in the bookshop?"

"I remember." Rose said, smiling in spite of her discomfort. "I used to love that story."

"Me too. Do you want me to come with you while you tell him?"

Rose was about to refuse, the word almost out of her mouth, when she changed her mind and nodded. "Come on. Before someone else tells him. I think everyone else has been told."

"Yeah..." Lily nodded, as they headed towards the spot their granddad and Percy were sat, talking. "Do you think uncle Percy knows?"

"I don't know." Rose murmured. "Will he have told granddad?"

"I don't think so...It doesn't look like it. Sirius." Lily grabbed the older boy's arm to stop him, as he wondered by them. "Do me a favour."

"What?"

"Get rid of uncle Percy."

"What, like kill him?" Sirius asked, brightening. "Only if you take all the blame, I can't survive Azkaban -"

"No, you idiot. Just...get him away from granddad."

"Ah. Telling him your big news then, Rose?" Sirius asked, smirking at her.

"Shut up." Rose snapped, turning away.

"Sirius, just do it, will you?" Lily said, before Sirius could retort.

"Fine. You owe me though. Bores me to death. Hey, uncle Percy!" He called the last as he started across the garden. A few moments later, Percy stood and followed Sirius away, looking rather apprehensive.

"Granddad." Rose said, as she and Lily reached him. "I have to tell you something..."

And she did. And she watched as her granddad's mouth dropped open, as he stared at her.

"Lucius Malfoy's grandson?" He managed finally. "But - but you _hate­ _the boy."

"I did. But I know him now, I really know him. He's different granddad, I promise you. He's not like the rest of them."

"But...Rose...of all the boys at Hogwarts..."

"Come on granddad, it's not all bad. I know him, and Rose's right, he's OK." Lily said brightly. "Anyway, did mum and dad tell you about our last win against Ravenclaw?" Smoothly changing the subject, she sat down next to Arthur. "Three hundred to one-forty. I scored loads of times, their keeper sucks. Hugo scored a lot too, I guess. I think we'll win again this year, Slytherin aren't that good. And Fred and Sirius are really good beaters. James is a great seeker, too. Don't tell him I said that, though, his ego's big enough as it is..."

And she carried on, chattering brightly until Arthur Weasley stopped looking at a silent Rose, and turned to his youngest granddaughter and spoke back.

Rose wondered away eventually, and took a seat by the house, looking out over the family she adored. Was it fair for her to do something they were all so against?


	15. Chapter 15

As always, thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry if this first bit doesn't make a lot of sense, flicking between past and present. It makes sense to me, but then, so do a lot of weird things.

Chapter 15

They say your early years, the way you're brought up, shapes the person that you are. Scorpius had always been given everything he'd asked for, treated like a prince, his grandparents' darling, his father's pride and joy, his mother's little boy. Until he began at Hogwarts, he'd taken it for granted that he was important and he would be able to have everything he wanted.

Of course, he'd been swiftly disillusioned once he'd reached Hogwarts, but there was a lingering sense that he could have what he wanted, that he could have his own way, most of the time.

So now Scorpius was torn. One thing Narcissa had always taught him was to do what was right. She'd told him she'd learnt the hard way. His dad had once told him it was better to do the right thing than the easy thing. Scorpius had later found out that Al's namesake had spoke the words first.

Of course, that wasn't important. What was important was Scorpius wanted Rose Weasley, and from the moment he'd started to do so, it had been seemingly inevitable that he would have her. Only, it appeared that Rose Weasley was the one thing he couldn't have easily, the one thing his family wouldn't rush to get him, the one thing he shouldn't have desired in the first place.

Rose was unhappy, and he could see it. She was sure she was disappointing her parents, her grandparents. And he knew he was doing the same.

By the second week back after the holidays, things were strained between them. And Scorpius, sat in his common room late one night, thought long and hard about it. He wanted Rose to be happy, but the tension she felt was leaving her far from it. He didn't want to cause problems in her family, as he knew how much they mattered to her.

And he didn't want to make things hard for himself, either. Before he'd left, he'd had a conversation with his father that had given him way too much to think about.

"I don't know how serious this is, I don't know how much you like her, but you'll have to decide, one day, what's more important to you." Draco had told him.

"If this is about her being a half-blood -"

"No. Not really. I know you don't believe in any of that." There was the faintest hint of something that could have been pride in Draco's voice. It had confused Scorpius somewhat, but he doubted he'd ever get round to questioning his father about it.

"Didn't you ever think it was wrong? The whole pure blood thing? Didn't you ever question it?" Scorpius had asked him.

"No. Why wouldn't I believe it? That's what I was taught, since before I was old enough to understand. So were your grandparents, and their parents...Maybe you're just stronger than me." He'd paused, then shook his head. "This isn't about blood, it's about family. If it came down to us or her, who would you choose?"

The question had been rhetorical, and Draco had left after speaking the words, but it had swam around Scorpius' head ever since. Because he knew that's what it all came down to, in the end. He and Rose both had to choose between each other and their family.

He knew what she'd choose. And, after a long while, he knew what he had to choose, too.

"Is it fair?" Rose had whispered, as the two of them sat by the lake, the previous day. "Is there a real point to putting them, us, through all of this?"

"Maybe there isn't." He'd admitted. And then neither had spoke for a very long time. So she, too, was having doubts. And Scorpius knew that this was the right thing to do, the thing he had to do. This was the point where he had to grow up and learn he couldn't have everything he wanted.

It was a shame no one had told him how much it would hurt.

----

He'd considered driving Rose away. As a Malfoy, he knew how to be cruel. But he couldn't do that to her, he cared too much to leave her hurt, to have her thinking he'd grown bored of her. So instead, he lead her back to the lake as the sun lowered in the sky.

"We have to talk, Rose. About us." She knew. He saw it in her eyes, the shock, the hurt, the understanding and then the resignation.

"Go on." She murmured.

"We can't carry on with this, can we?" He said softy. "We can't do this anymore."

"Why?" Rose whispered, even though she knew.

"Is it worth it?" He asked her. "Is it worth the things people are saying to you? Is it worth you worrying so much about your family? Or me worrying about mine? Is this worth hurting them?"

"So - so that's it then." She replied quietly. "It comes down to me or them, and I lose?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She shook her head, met his eyes and forced a shaky smile. "My family are the most important thing to me in the world. I agree with you. I choose them, too. If you hadn't done this now, I'd have done it soon."

He knew she was telling the truth. Then, because he could think of nothing else to say, he simply hugged her, holding her tight, unwilling to let go because he knew he could never hold her again.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." She murmured.

"Me too." He replied softly. "But a Weasley and a Malfoy. We never had a chance, did we?"

"No. It was stupid to think it could work." She choked.

"Don't cry, Rose. Please, I can't handle it if you cry." He whispered, still holding her.

"I'm not. I won't." She replied softly, blinking back the tears that threatened. "I knew this would happen. It was just too hard, wasn't it?"

"It was. We'll still be friends." He said, even though he didn't think he could stand to be around her and know she wasn't his anymore.

"Yeah. Course." She replied, finally drawing back. She touched a hand to his face. "I wish it were different. That I was someone else, or you were someone else."

"I wouldn't change you." He told her quietly. "I wouldn't change what we had, even if it couldn't last."

"No. Me neither." She replied, removing her hand. "I wish...I wish I'd known who you were, who you really were, before. Maybe if I'd given you a chance, like Albus did, we could have been friends all along."

"That doesn't matter now." He said softly. A brief silence passed, although not awkwardly, and he held both her hands in his.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Rose sighed finally.

Maybe it was because he'd expected her to argue more, maybe because he still wasn't used to not having the things he wanted, but the finality in her tone weakened his resolve.

"What if it was?" He murmured. "What if it was meant to be, and we're making a mistake?"

She shook her head, smiled slightly, understanding it was her turn to be strong, to do the convincing. "If it is, then we'll find our way back someday." He nodded, deciding not to tell her he didn't believe in fate.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Rose." He said instead, brushing away the single tear that had got past her. "Remember that."

"I didn't mean for it to end this way, either." She murmured.

"I know." He hugged her again, and then, because he feared he'd lose the strength to do so if he didn't do it soon, he let her go. "I'll see you around." He whispered, because he had to leave her now, before the pain in her eyes got to him, before his own anguish got to her.

This was the right thing to do, he reminded himself, as he turned and left her there.

She watched him leave, watched until he entered the castle. She couldn't bring herself to follow, though, to go into the castle and face the people. Instead, she wondered a little way around the lake, sank down to sit on a huge rock. Maybe it had been put there for people to sit on, to cry on, she though vaguely. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that the lake drew couples to it, to begin their relationship, to end it. She allowed the vague, senseless thoughts to invade her head, so she wouldn't have to think about anything real.

But she wouldn't cry. She _didn't _cry. Growing up with so many males in the family meant she'd learned not to cry if she could help it. Crying in front of one of her male cousins meant they'd refuse to let her join in their games for weeks, proclaiming she was "too girly". She fought the tears until they gave up, and sat there, her mind blank.

Eventually, she registered someone calling her name, and for a brief moment thought it was Scorpius, thought he'd changed his mind, even though she knew they'd done what they had to do and they couldn't go back. But it wasn't; instead, James Potter was walking towards her.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He asked her. And then, when he was close enough to see her face, his smile faded. "Are you OK?"

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him, avoiding his question.

"Visiting Hagrid." He replied easily. "Now you answer."

She sighed, looked up at him. James had always been like a big brother to her, and right then she needed one. "Scorpius and I broke up."

"Aw, Rosie." He sighed, and crossed to her, wrapped his arms around her. She clung to his arms, drawing comfort, and didn't even bother to correct her name. "You want me to curse him?" He offered, causing a reluctant smile.

"No. No. It's for the best. We decided it together. It's easier this way. I'll be OK."

"I know you will." James replied quietly. And for a long while, they sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

**Don't hate me! It'll all work out, I promise. As if you ever doubted it...I'm a sucker for happy endings...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They'd agreed to be friends. They'd told Al they could manage it, that they could all still hang out together.

Of course, they couldn't. The one time Albus tried to spend time with them together, the silence and tension had been impenetrable. Several times he'd looked to to catch one of them looking at the other, a bleak look in their eyes.

And so, after that, he was back to arranging his life around them, keeping them apart, not even mentioning one to the other. Back to square one, as they say.

"You don't have to do that. We can handle this." Scorpius told him, almost a week later, as the two of them sat alone in the library.

"_You _didn't have to end it." Albus replied evenly. "Your family, and ours, would have come round eventually. What's the point in you two being like this?"

"Like what? We're not like anything. We'd barely even started going out. We're both practically over it." Scorpius replied, a little too quickly, a little to forcefully.

"Really?" Al asked, raising his eyebrows and dropping his gaze to the parchment Scorpius was doodling on. "It's strange, then, that you've wrote her name a few times over, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Scorpius looked down at the parchment and regarded it as if it had somehow betrayed him. "I..." Scorpius began, then sighed. He crumpled the parchment, then met Al's gaze. "It has to be this way. It just has to."

"So you say." Albus muttered.

----

And so it continued, with the two of them not talking to each other, avoiding each other in classes, and in the corridors between lessons. Several times, they passed each other, determinedly not looking at one another. Once, their eyes met by accident, and silent apology passed between them.

"Rose, if it's bothering you that much, why not just go talk to him?" Allison sighed, as she sat at the table, playing with her dinner. "I'm sure your family can't have minded _that_ much -"

"Allie, drop it, please." Rose sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But -" Cassie tried.

"Rose, there you are." Lily interrupted, sliding onto the bench beside Rose. "I was thinking of going outside for a bit, ride my broom. Want to come with me? We can race and stuff."

"You only want to race 'cause you know you'll win." Rose replied, seizing the welcome distraction. "But yeah, OK."

----

Twenty minutes later, Rose was forty feet in the air, zooming from one end of the pitch to the other. Most people assumed she hadn't inherited the family love of flying and Quidditch; in truth, she had, she just hadn't inherited the family talent. But there was something about being in the air, fighting against the wind, something that made you feel invulnerable, invincible, as if nothing could hurt you all the way up here.

And the concept of being invulnerable was extremely welcome. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that real. Whereas there was little to hurt Rose while in the air, the ground below had the ability to hurt and break if it so chose.

And, of course, most things with that ability choose to use it often.

She shouldn't have dived. She'd think of it later, and remind herself she was pathetic at diving. She never should have attempted it, never should have suggested racing Lily to the ground.

She was winning the race. Only by a few inches, but she was rushing towards the ground faster, and she actually thought she may win the race. Rose wasn't exactly sure what happened then, only that one minute she was ten feet about the ground, hurtling too fast and the next she had attemped to slow slightly, rolled over, lost her grip on the broom, and fallen through the air so quickly she hadn't realised what had happened until she met the ground with a hard bang.

And then everything when dark.

----

"Al! Albus! Al!" James Potter was running up the corridor, yelling as though his life depended on it. Al, wondering up a staircase with Scorpius, jumped and turned around as James reached him, grabbed his shoulder so he could stop himself, and stood, breathless, for half a second.

"Rose is in the hospital wing." He managed finally.

"What? Why? What's happened?" Al demanded instantly, as Scorpius froze. "Is she OK?"

"She and Lily - outside, racing on brooms -" James panted. "Rose fell - Lily said it was only about ten feet - but she passed out - Rose, I mean, passed out -"

"Is she OK?" Albus repeated.

"I don't know." James replied bleakly. "Lily told me, sent me to get you. And Hugo. He's in the owlery - we have to get him, then get to the hospital wing - Come on, quick -"

"Go to the hospital wing now." Scorpius said quickly. "I'll find Hugo, tell him, and the others."

"Right. Here - take this -" James replied gratefully, and shoved the marauder's map at him. "Just send them all to the hospital wing, OK? Thanks, mate. Al, come _on_."

They both took off, running, and left Scorpius alone. "What have you done Rose...?" Scorpius murmured, then forced himself to look down at the map. He'd seen it a few times before, and so understood why James had given him it. It didn't take long to see the tiny dot labelled with Hugo's name, and then Scorpius was running too.

----

James and Albus reached the hospital wing and found Lily stood outside the door, her face tear-streaked.

"Madam Promfrey's still with her. We're not allowed in - I don't know if she's alright." Lily told them desperatly. "There wasn't anything I could do - she just rolled straight off - I tried to get to her before she landed, but I couldn't. I _couldn't._"

"Of course you couldn't, it's OK." James said quickly, putting his arm around her as he tried to look through the little windows on the doors.

"But it was my idea to go out there, to go on the brooms, it's my fault." Fresh tears casaded down her face.

"It's not." Albus told her. "It's not your fault Lily, OK? Rose'll be fine." Lily nodded, and closed her eyes.

----

"Hugo! Hugo!" Scorpius yelled, racing up the steps to the owlery as Hugo started down them.

"What do you want?" Hugo asked coldly. Scorpius had become used to the Weasley's collective attitude towards him of late, and, for once, the cold tone didn't bother him.

"Rose in in the hospital wing. She fell off a broom." Scorpius said, and watched the blood drain from Hugo's face.

"What? Is she -?"

"I don't know, just go. Al, James and Lily are already there."

"OK - OK -" Hugo stammered, and took off.

Scorpius looked down at the map again, and to his annoyance saw that Fred, Alastor, Arthur and Molly were all in the Gryffindor common room. It took him several seconds to locate Sirius, but when he did he was running again.

He was panicked. He didn't know if Rose was OK, how bad the fall was, and so while he tried not to panic Sirius as he explained, the younger boy's eyes widened.

"Everyone else is in the common room." Scorpius added. "You'll have to get in there and tell them - I can't -"

"Right, yeah, sure. Thanks." Sirius nodded, and turned to run up the stairs behind him. Scorpius leaned back again the wall and tried to even out his breathing. He looked down at the map and watched Sirius' dot enter the Gryffindor tower, and then exit, joined by the others. His eyes wondered over to the hospital wing, where Rose's dot wasn't moving, and madam Promfrey's was moving around her.

----

"Hermione, the message said it wasn't that bad a fall." Harry said, as he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way up the road to the school, having apparated into Hogsmeade minutes earlier.

"Didn't _appear_ to be that bad." Hermione corrected. "_Appear_, Harry. That is _not _the same, OK?"

"But -"

"Harry." Ginny murmured, and shook her head. "Leave her. You won't calm her."

Harry nodded. Few things could turn Hermione into a wreck. Threats to her children's well being was one of them.

"Are you OK?" Teddy asked Ron, who nodded, white face and silent. As he'd been with the four of them when the message had arrived, Teddy had insisted coming along.

"Hagrid!" Teddy cried, seconds later, as the gigantic form came into view. Waiting by the open gates, Hagrid waved.

"How is she?" Ron demanded, the second they were close enough to see Hagrid's face.

"She's fine." Hagrid replied. "Bump on the head, broken wrist, but she's fine. Come on, your lot're waiting."

They were, indeed. The corridor outside the hospital wing was packed with people, all of whom turned as the adults approached.

"They won't let us in!" Hugo complained indignantly. "Madam Promfrey just said it was nothing to worry about and we weren't allowed inside. We've been waiting for ages!"

"They'll let us in." Hermione replied, stalking towards the doors. Her son, nieces and nephews moved to create space quickly, all recognising the look in her eyes.

"I'll wait out here." Teddy said, seeing the tear-stained face of Lily Potter.

Hermione opened the doors, walked inside, and Ron, Harry and Ginny all followed; then the doors swung shut again.

"Are you OK?" Teddy asked Lily quietly.

"It was my fault. My idea to go outside. And I couldn't get to her in time to catch her or anything -"

"It wasn't your fault." Teddy told her firmly. "And I bet Rose would be annoyed if she knew you were blaming yourself, wouldn't she?"

Lily shrugged.

"Yes, she would." Teddy said flatly, and Lily nodded. She would never have admitted it, but she was still as devoted to Teddy as she had been when she was four, and he'd protected her from James and Al's teasing.

"She was diving, and she just rolled right off it." She told him quietly. Teddy sighed, and shook his head.

"She never could dive."

"I know." Lily nodded.

"She's fine, Lily. The message to Ron and Hermione said there wasn't even a need to come here and see her." Teddy told her gently. "They're just over-reacting, that's all."

Lily bit her lip, looked at the doors, then turned back to Teddy with a forced smile. "So, how's the wedding plans?"

Teddy grimaced. "Don't ask me. Victoire, Bridgette, Fleur, Molly and Grandma are arranging everything. I just have to turn up."

"You got to pick your own best man, at least." Alastor pointed out, causing Teddy to grin.

"And I suspect that's only because they knew I'd pick Harry."

"Yeah...Bridgette pretty much admitted that." Alastor agreed, referring to his nineteen-year-old sister.

"I knew it!" Teddy said, loudly and dramatically, and, as he'd hoped, Lily smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Rosie!" Ron cried, the second he saw his daughter sat in one of the beds, fully conscious and disgruntled.

"I'm _fine._" She said to Madam Promfrey. "You didn't have to go worrying my parents. It was just a little fall and - Dad - you're suffocating me!" The last was cried when Ron seized his daughter in a fierce hug.

"Rose, we were so worried." Hermione said, her colour returning as she pulled Ron away and hugged her daughter, too.

"There was no point in them dragging you our here. My wrist was fixed in, like, a mille-second. I don't see why I can't just go."

"I'd like to keep you overnight because of the head injury." Madam Promfrey replied, in the impatient tone developed from so many years of dealing with students who didn't want to be in the hospital wing. And, of course, those who desperately wanted to be.

"Is Lily OK?" Rose asked, deliberately ignoring the matron. "I came round as they were bringing me in here, and she was crying -"

"She's fine." Ginny assured her. "She's upset, but Teddy's with her."

"Oh. That's fine then." Rose said, sounding relieved, causing Harry to smile at the way the whole lot of the them looked up to Teddy. "Can I go now?" Rose added, looking back at Madam Promfrey.

"No. I insist on an overnight stay."

"But -"

"No buts, Rosie." Ron said firmly. "You'll stay here until you're completely fixed."

"I _am _completely fixed. Mum -"

"Rose, I'm sure you can manage one night in here." Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's not that bad, I promise you."

"Yeah, I spent lots of time here." Harry said with a smirk.

"I remember." Madam Promfrey muttered, but offered a fond smile.

----

"Scorpius?" It was several hours later that the Weasleys and Potter's reached the Gryffindor tower, having refused to leave until they could see Rose and ascertain for themselves that she was fine. But Scorpius was waiting, slumped on the floor next to the fat lady. He had been drifting closer and closer to sleep, but Al's surprised voice caused him to leap to his feet to fast he went dizzy.

"Is Rose -?"

"She's fine." Al assured him, and when Scorpius' eyes searched the crowd for her face, he added; "She's got to spend the night in the hospital wing, 'cause she banged her head."

"But she's definetly OK?"

"Definetly." Al nodded, then grinned. "Not happy about staying the night."

"And the head injury -"

"Just a little bump. She's fine." James interrupted firmly. "I swear to you, mate, there's nothing wrong with her."

"And Madam Promfrey is right there if she gets sick or anything." Hugo added, looking at Scorpius with a strange expression on his face, as though trying to figure out if he was genuinely worried or not.

"OK." Scorpius said finally. "Well...night."

"Night." Several voices chorused, and Scorpius started down the corridor as Fred gave the fat lady her password and she swung forward to admit them.

"Hey - wait -" Lily's voice was low as she caught him up, obviously not wanting her family to hear her. When Scorpius turned to her, he was surprised to see the anger on her face.

"You idiot." She said, her tone implying anger.

"Uh...why am I an idiot?" Scorpius asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"For breaking up with Rose. Why, have you done anything else stupid lately?" She replied sarcastically. "What were you thinking? And don't give me any of that about the family, 'cause _ours_ would have got used to it, and I bet your would have too."

He struggled for a moment or two to find a reply. "It was just too hard." He sighed finally, and Lily made an angry noise in her throat.

"I'm two years younger than you, and even I know nothing worth having ever comes easy." She snapped.

"I..." Was all Scorpius managed, unsure what Lily wanted to hear.

"Of course it was hard. Bound to be, 'cause of all the old family rivalry. But you should have just worked at it, worked it out. You should have fought for what you had, not _given up_."

"Look, we did what we had to -"

"You haven't even got to see her! She could have been really hurt, and you didn't even care -"

"Of course I care!" Scorpius snapped, careful to keep his voice quiet, even through his annoyance. "You think I haven't gone because I don't care? I stayed away because I _do_ care. If I saw her like that, I'd..." He trailed off, deciding it was best not to finish the thought. "I knew none of you would want me there. And I bet they called her parents in, right? The last thing Rose needed was for a moment like _that._"

"They wouldn't have even noticed you! They were so worried they wouldn't have -"

"Lily? Are you coming in or what?" Molly called, from just outside the portrait hole.

"One sec!" She called, then lowered her voice. "I hope you know what you've given up." With that, she whirrled away from him, her long red hair flying out and around her, inexplicably emphasing her annoyance.

Scorpius watched her leave, then gave the smallest nod.

Because he did.

He turned slowly, and continued walking down the corridor. It was late, and he knew it was best not to get caught out here. He and Al had got caught once, in their second year, when James was using the invisibility cloak and Al had forgotten the marauder's map...

The map. Scorpius felt a smile spread across his face as he realised no one had asked for it back. He drew it from his pocket, unfolded it, and scanned the lines he'd forgotten to wipe. The hospital wing was empty, save from Rose, and Madam Promfrey in her quarters. Scorpius started a fast walk towards the stairs, ran down them, all the while making sure his path was empty. His heart jolted when he saw the cluster of dots and names of Rose's parents, aunt and uncle, and Teddy Lupin, but he relaxed when he saw them moving down the marble staircase with Professor McGonagall. They were leaving.

He reached the hospital wing on a light run, opened the door the smallest amount he could fit through, and slipped inside.

She was sleeping. He was relieved at that; it meant there would be no awkward conversations. He'd just sit with her a while, then leave, certain that she was perfectly alright. He considered leaving the map, too, so she'd know he'd been, but decided he'd need it to get to his dorm undetected. So, that decided, he slipped into the seat beside her bed, and laid his hand over hers.

"I wondered if you'd come." She murmured sleepily, her eyes still cloased, causing Scorpius to jump violently.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered, drawing his hand away. "I'll -"

"Didn't wake me. Not asleep yet." She told him, without opening her eyes. "Soon. Don't go, 'K?!"

"OK." He agreed. She'd be asleep in seconds, he figured. Then at least she'd know he'd come, at least she'd know he cared...

Of course, that shouldn't be important anymore. It shouldn't matter, he shouldn't care...If only...

Her breathing deepened and evened, and he knew she was asleep. He'd just stay a few more minutes, just to make sure she didn't wake back up. She shouldn't wake up alone, should she?

And then someone grabbed the back of his robes and dragged him away from the bed before he could even yelp. Before he knew it, he was three feet away from Rose's bed, struggling to regain his balance, and on his feet only because whoever it was had hold of him.

"What are you doing here?" A low voice demanded, and Scorpius froze. He didn't recognise the voice, but he had a sinking feeling...

He turned, looked up, and knew he was correct. Even if he hadn't already seen Rose's father at the station, countless times, he'd have guessed it was him from the red hair, the blue eyes the same shade as Rose's...and, of course, the furious expression may have been some give away.

"I - I thought you'd gone." Scorpius muttered, the slight accusatory note in his voice an automatic defence.

"Hermione forgot her cloak." Ron replied, then seemed to realise he owned the boy no explanation. "But that's my daughter, I'm allowed to be here. What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was OK." Scorpius replied, and nearly fell to the floor when Ron released his robes.

"You could have asked Albus, or one of the others."

"I did! I waited by the fat lady for them, but I had to make sure, I had to see -"

Ron looked at him, as though surprised, then narrowed his eyes. "And why do you care? You two aren't together anymore, are you?" It wasn't a question, but a statement. Scorpius nodded anyway.

"We decided it was - was the best thing to do -"

"So Hugo said." Ron told him coldly. "Rose didn't write to tell us, though. Which makes me think she's upset."

It took a moment for the words and the tone to sink in. It would have been laughable to those who knew him, Ron Weasley using his best "threatening" tone on a young boy. Those who knew him would laugh harder at the fact that the tone worked on Scorpius, as none of those who knew Ron had ever been remotely frightened by this tone.

"You - you're mad that we broke up?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"I'm mad that Rosie got hurt." Ron corrected.

"But - but that means you're mad we broke up." Scorpius pointed out. "You were mad we went out, and now you're mad we're not?"

Ron hesitated, then shook his head. "I'm _ecstatic_ that you broke up. But you should never have gone near my daughter in the first place."

"Yeah, probably." Scorpius sighed. Then he met Ron's gaze. "I never meant to hurt her. I swear."

And even Ron Weasley, with the emotional capacity a teaspoon would be proud of, could see the honesty and regret all over Scorpius' face.

With that, Scorpius left the room, unaware he had gained a small amount of reluctant respect from Ron.

With a sigh, Ron walked slowly back towards his daughter's bed, and picked up Hermione's travelling cloak from the chair. "I don't think I'd ever have understood, Rosie." He murmured. "But I would have accepted it." He hesitated, aware that Rose was asleep and wouldn't know he said this. Maybe that was why he chose to say it now, so his conscience would be eased but Rose wouldn't get any ideas.

"If the two of you ever work it out...You wouldn't have to worry what I thought, OK? If you two wanted to get back together, I'd accept it."

With that, he kissed her gently on the forehead, and left the wing. In the dark, Rose opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, more confused than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm fine. I really am. Doesn't even hurt." Rose protested, as Madam Promfrey checked her head injury. "Can I just go? I'll be late for Charms -"

"Professor Flitwick will understand." Madam Promfrey sniffed, and, with an exaggerated sigh, Rose allowed her head to be prodded, careful not to show any sign of pain. The bump on her head didn't hurt, unless someone jabbed it like that. And what kind of person walks around jabbing head lumps?

"I suppose you can leave." Madam Promfrey said finally, and Rose jumped up, before she could change her mind.

"Thanks, bye!"

She'd hoped to catch Scorpius before Charms, even though she had no idea what to say. She'd lain awake for hours, thinking about what she'd heard, and was determined that they _would_ work it out.

Instead, she barely had time she change her robes and brush her teeth before running to her class. Of course, professor Flitwick would have understood, but arriving late clashed with Rose's morals.

"You're out!" Cassie, the first person to see her arrive, cried, and Rose nodded as she took her seat.

"I'm fine." Rose added for emphasis, and cursed the fact that they had Charms with the Ravenclaws, not the Slytherins.

"We would have come to see you, but we figured your family'd be there." Allison told her.

"Yeah, they were." Rose replied distractedly.

Charms took ridiculously long to end, of course. Rose barely noticed what she was doing, and twice she made tiny shards of glass fall from her wand tip, like lethal tears, with no idea how she'd done so.

Defence Against The Dark Arts was also Slytherin-free, and to Rose's frustration she saw no sign of Scorpius in the corridors on her way there.

"Are you OK?" Al asked, as they paired up.

"Fine."

"You seem...distracted." Al said, and waited until she realised he'd spoke before repeating himself.

"I am." Rose sighed, and, after a brief hesitation, told Al of Scorpius' visit, of falling asleep, and waking to hear him telling someone he hadn't meant to hurt her. "...I thought he was talking to me, you see, but he wasn't near my bed. Then I heard my dad's voice..."

Albus listened in silence as she explained, and then paused to choose his words.

"And you think you and Scorpius can get back together?"

"Yes." Rose said, her eyes bright. Then the light dimmed as she realised Al wasn't convinced. "Why not?"

"Well...OK, so your dad's fine with it. But what about Scorpius' parents?" Albus said carefully, and watched the light extinguish.

"I guess I didn't think it through properly." She admitted. "But...well, I still have to talk to him, don't I? Al, I know this shouldn't be that important to me, I know I should accept it's over and move on. Allison's already given me the speech. But we never even got a proper chance, did we? And I have to try get that chance."

Al nodded, checked his watch and looked back up. "Ten minutes left. Good luck."

"Thanks." Rose replied, satisfied that while she didn't have Al's belief, she had his support.

----

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled, louder that she actually needed to. Startled, Scorpius halted and turned to seek her in the crowd.

"Hi." He said uncomfortably. "I - I guess you want the map, right? I was just going to find Al." He drew the marauder's map from his pocket, either ignoring or not seeing Rose's confusion.

"Uh...thanks." She said finally, and put it in her pocket, deciding not to ask how or why he had it. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Um, in here?" She pulled him into a passage way - coincidently, that same one they'd argued in all those weeks ago. "Last night, my dad - he thought I was asleep - he said something..."

Scorpius listened as she explained, but she saw the exact moment he realised what she intended. His eyes, usually a cool grey, eyes that she had once thought warmed when he looked at her, seemed to freeze over.

"Rose...this doesn't change anything." He told her gently. "We decided it wouldn't work -"

"Yes, but my dad said he'd accept it."

"Mine hasn't." Scorpius said, his tone deliberately cold.

"He will, Scorpius, he will. If my dad can, yours will come around -"

"Rose, please, don't do this to yourself." Scorpius replied, in that same cold tone. "We can't, OK? We agreed it wouldn't work -"

"So you won't even give us a real chance?" She said, stepping back from him as though his words had hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I don't see the point in trying again, not when we're going to end up deciding it can't work and break up again." It was the dissmisivness, rather than the coldness, that stung. That he would dismiss her like that, as though she was a servent or slave.

"I thought...I thought I meant more to you than that." She said quietly, her eyes fixed on his, as though she was waiting for them to thaw again.

"You don't understand!" Scorpius cried, the first hint of real emotion seeping into his voice. "It's because of what you mean to me. I won't hurt you again, Rose. I _won't._"

He turned, left the passage, but not before he heard her whisper "You already have".

Didn't she understand that they couldn't work? That they'd just end up hurting themselves, each other and possibly even the people around them?

He was a Malfoy. There was no denying that, no matter how often he'd wished he could. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were known for the destruction they caused, the pain.

He didn't want to hurt and damage Rose, and, yes, he didn't want to hurt and damage himself, either. It was better that they stayed apart, that they accepted they weren't meant to be, that he accepted he couldn't have her.

Maybe he'd only ever wanted her because he'd known it couldn't happen. Maybe he had coveted the impossible, as so many did.

_"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."_

_"What if it was? What if it was meant to be, and we're making a mistake?"_

Scorpius hesitated, turned and looked back, just in time to see a flash of red hair whip around the corner at the other end of the corridor.

_"Why did you save him, though, grandma? I though you were on the other side, I thought you wanted the bad man to win then?" He was just five, and hearing the story for the first time._

_"I didn't care who won by then." Narcissa had told him. "I was too worried about my son - your daddy - and...well, Harry Potter was the same age as your daddy then. Barely more than a child, and I couldn't be the one to send him to his death."_

_"But wouldn't you have been killed, if the bad man found out that you lied?"_

_"Yes. But - and I learnt it the hard way - it's best to do the right thing."_

He wasn't sure what the right thing was anymore. Wasn't sure if he had taken the easy way out by letting her go.

_"Someone once said it's better to do the right thing than the easy thing." Draco Malfoy told him uncomfortably, as though unsure he should really use the word. Scorpius, nine or ten at the time, stared in wonder._

But had it been easier to let her go, rather than fight for that one chance she wanted to give them?

_"If it came down to us or her, who would you choose?"_

Why, though, did he have to choose? Did everything have to come down to a single choice? If life was full of choices, then why would he have to chose now? Could one decision, made this early in his life, cost him his family?

The odds were stacked against him and Rose, had been since the beginning. Was that really why it had been so fun, so exhilerating, to be with her? But was that why he'd given up so soon, because he hadn't the strength to face up to them? He'd never learned how to fight for what he wanted, had he?

He couldn't choose between his family or Rose. He knew she didn't expect him to, either. It had been his family - as well as hers - that had made this whole thing into a big issue, had made something that should have been simple and almost casual in the beginning into something complex and stressful.

He wished he had the guts to go after her, to defy his family and face any trouble it caused. But he didn't, and for the first time he truly accepted that he didn't belong in Gryffindor, for his nerve would fail him often, or Hufflepuff, as trust and loyalty were so hard for him to posses, or Ravenclaw, because he wouldn't take a problem and solve it the best way, but instead hide from it.

No, he did belong in Slytherin, he preferred to take the easier path, to choose the course that would hurt him least. And so, instead of facing his fears, or trusting everything would work out, or trying to fix the problem completely, he would simply clear his path the best he could.

Aware that he had only minutes until the end of break, Scorpius ran flat out to his dorm, and scribbled a single line onto a piece of parchment.

_**Will you make me choose between the family and Rose?**_

He sat for another full minute, trying to find more words. In the end, however, he could think of nothing more, and so he rolled and sealed the parchment, and sent it out with his owl.

The answer was his best hope. Hopefully, it would allow him to fix this. If not, Scorpius would have to decide whether or not he could fight.

_Nothing worth having ever comes easy._

Remembering the words made his heart sink.

Before he could think much more, however, the bell rang, signalling that the students should be in their lessons. Swearing loudly, Scorpius jumped to his feet and took off running again.


	19. Chapter 19

Well, I've just finished writing the last chapter of Written In Blood, and can tell you that chapter 22 will be the end. Unless I change my mind and want to add more, which has happened before.

Chapter 19

Scorpius waited impatiently for the reply, his head snapping up at the arrival of the post owls, causing a shooting pain down one side of his neck. But his eagle owl took three days to arrive, which, had he been thinking realistically, was pretty good time. Instead, he glared at the owl as he removed the scroll.

"Took your time." He muttered, and the owl, having been expecting praise, tilted his head. When Scorpius unrolled the parchment without another look at the owl, he took off, careful to hit Scorpius' head with his wing as he did so.

The reply was short and - thankfully - sweet.

_You can have both if you want. _

_- Dad_

Scorpius only just stopped himself from crying "YES!". Instead, he jumped up and scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for the tell-tale flash of red hair. And then he was walking towards her - he had ran too much of late - and then she looked up and saw him. The flash of hurt in her eyes shamed him.

"Can we talk?" He asked her, aware that her friends and a couple of her family members were listening.

"Go ahead." She replied cooly.

"In private." He said quietly. She looked at him for several seconds, searching his face, his eyes, for something. Whatever she found must have told her what she wanted it to, as she nodded and stood.

"I'll see you in potions." She murmured to her friends, and allowed him to grab her wrist and lead her from the hall.

"It's about time." Lily Potter snorted.

"Yep." James agreed, nonchalant. "Pass me the toast, Lily."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, as they left the Great Hall.

"Outside."

"But it's _raining_."

"So? You know how to dry clothes and stuff."

"Why can't we talk here?" Rose protested as they crossed the Entrance Hall towards the doors.

"It has to be by the lake."

"_Why_?"

"It just does." He said, aware that his face had gone pink and relieved that she was behind him. He'd thought about this ever since he'd sent the letter, and had decided it had to be by the lake. He wasn't entirely sure why, but it had to be.

When they finally reached the water's edge, he turned to face her and offered a hesitant smile. "I think you're right." He said. Rather naively, he had assumed she'd understand. She didn't, and instead of the reaction he'd hoped for, he received a blank look.

"About what?"

"The other day." He said impatiently. "When you said we should give ourselves another chance, remember? I think you're right."

"Oh." She replied, and he waited. But she remained silent.

"Aren't you - aren't you going to say anything?" He asked.

"I...I don't understand." She said finally. "I mean, a few days ago, you thought it was best that we didn't get back together. And, just like that, you've changed your mind?"

"Not just like that. I just had to -"

"I don't think there's much point in us trying again if you're just going to change your mind every couple of days." She frowned.

"I won't. Look, Rose, I want to give us that chance. Let's get back together."

He shouldn't have said it like that, with the faintest hint of command, the self-certain look on his face. It instantly spiked her temper.

"Let me - let me just make sure I understand." She said, in an icy tone his grandfather would be proud of, as she took a step backwards. "_I_ wanted to give us another try. You didn't, and so that was it, we didn't. Now _you_ want to give us another try, and I'm supposed to, what, jump up and obey?"

"What? No - I didn't mean it like that -"

"As if I'm one of your servants? Or one of those pathetic little Slytherin first-years, who look up to you like their prince?" He blinked at her, and for a moment just stared, taking in the damp skin, the soaking red curls, and raindrops clinging to eyelashes that framed angry blue eyes.

"You know I don't like that. You know it's only because their parents are friends of mine -" Scorpius said, obviously annoyed.

"OK, forget the firsties." She said, waving a hand. "You still just practically _ordered_ me to get back together with you, didn't you? You think we can start something based on your little whims?"

"My little _whims_? What the hell does _that_ mean?" He snapped, brushing his sopping wet fringe out of his eyes to glare at her better.

"What does it _mean_? I thought I already made that point? _You_ started this in the first place. _You_ ended it -"

"We both agreed to end it!"

"Then _you_ refused to give us another chance. And now _you_ decide, actually, I think we should."

"It's not like that!" He cried angrily.

"And then what? I agree, and in another few days you change your mind again? I'm not a - a toy, Scorpius. You can't put me away when you're bored with me and then drag me out a few days later."

"I won't! I never got bored with you, OK? For heaven's sake, Rose, I give you permission to jinx me within an inch of my life if I ever get bored of you. We've messed this up, both of us, and, yes, I've been an idiot. But you wanted another chance, I want another chance, I don't see the problem."

She looked at him for a long moment, chewing her bottom lip in silence. Eventually, a slight smile touched her mouth. "You know I'd jinx you without permission."

He blinked, then smiled back. "I know you would."

"This has to be the last chance, Scorpius." She said, her smile fading into seriousness. "I can't go through all this again. It either works out or it doesn't, but no more running away from it, OK?"

"OK." He agreed softly.

"What about your family?" She asked. "How are you going to -"

"Already sorted." He interrupted. "Well, near enough. Don't worry about that."

"Alright." She nodded, then, after a pause, spoke again. "I'm glad you brought me to the lake. Even if it is raining. It balances it out."

"Balances it out?"

"Yeah. You know, it started here, it ended here, now it started here again."

"If you say so." He replied with an amused smile.

"Though, you could have waited 'till it wasn't raining."

He laughed, brushed the wet curls from her face, and pulled her closer.

Several minutes later, the bell rang, causing them to break apart.

"We better go." She said, sounding stricken. "We'll be late."

"We could just skip the lesson, and stay here." Scorpius suggested. "Joking - just joking -" He added hastily, as she looked scandalised.

----

Draco had spent a long time trying to reply to Scorpius' letter. In truth, he'd been waiting for the question for weeks, sure that Scorpius would refuse to choose. When his son had written to him to tell him that he and Rose were over, with an underlying accusation of blame, Draco had been surprised and disappointed.

Draco had always been proud of Scorpius, of the way his son stood up for his beliefs, questioned what he was taught. He had expected Scorpius to defy the family, to stay with the Weasley girl if only to spite them.

He hadn't expected him to give in.

And so, when that letter came, and Draco realised Scorpius was trying to keep everyone happy, keep his life balanced, he'd smiled, and struggled to put his pride into words. In the end, he couldn't, and so instead had simply replied to the question.

But, in simple words, he felt his son was better than he could ever be.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

One thing that Scorpius had to love Rose's cousins for was the way they forgave him. After a few days of wariness and "don't end it again" warnings, they accepted him again.

Not, of course, that he had much time to dwell over whether he was accepted or not. The O.W.Ls were fast approaching, and all the time Scorpius spent with Rose was in silence, revising. The euphoria at winning the Quidditch Cup was cut short by pre-exam panic for the fifth and seventh years, although Hugo, Lily and James could still be heard discussing the final match for weeks afterwards.

They'd heard the stories, of fifth year students having breakdowns and panic attacks and all those other fun things, but seeing it firsthand was something else entirely. Somehow you never expected the people you'd grown up around to burst into tears in the middle of transfiguration, or have an anxiety attack when unable to make their potion the right colour.

But they did.

"I'm-not-ready-I'm-not-ready-I'm-not-ready-I'm-not-ready-" Rose muttered, over and over, at dinner the night before their first exam.

"Rose, all you've done for weeks is revise." James pointed out.

"It's not enough!" Rose snapped, her voice higher than usual, her face pale, her eyes wide.

"Rose, you'll be fine. All of you." Lily said comfortingly. Beside Rose, Allison closed her eyes as though hiding from some horror, Cassie made a squeaking noise that may have been an attempt at a reply, and opposite Rose, Elizabeth carried on playing with her food, seeming not to hear. Albus was staring at a tiny stain on the white tablecloth as if facinated.

"How're you holding up, Albus?" Hugo asked, and Al looked up and shrugged.

"Can't be that bad, can it...?" It was a genuine question, half-hopeful half-terrified, and James and Fred exchanged looks.

"I haven't the heart to lie to him." James sighed finally. "Not when they're all such wreaks."

"I know." Fred agreed, then turned to the group. "You'll be fine."

"They're not as bad as you think." James assured them. "And they're over before you know it."

"It's waiting for the results that's the hard part." Alastor, several seats down but apparently listening, added. "But don't worry so much; it's the N.E.W.Ts that you've got to worry about." And then, as though he'd reminded himself of his own upcoming tests, he shuddered and turned back to the book he had propped open against the gravy jug.

"Don't remind me." Rose muttered. She pushed her untouched plate aside, and shook her head. "I think I'll go do some more revision."

"Rose, you should eat something." Hugo said hastily. "Just a bit - come on -"

"No." Rose said, and then offered a tired smile. "But you can tell mum and dad you tried." He grinned back, and she turned and walked from the great hall.

"Rose - Wait up." Scorpius called, hurrying after her. "Where are you going?"

"To revise." She replied, and let him fall in to step beside her.

"Me too." He said instantly. "Want to go out by the lake?"

It was endearing - and slightly annoying - that he always asked so tentatively, as though she'd refuse or shout at him. Which, given her moods, she could very well do. But he didn't have to _expect_ it.

"Sure." She shrugged. "Let me get my stuff. I'll meet you here in a few minutes."

----

All too soon, alarm clocks rang all over the school, and fifth year students dragged themselves out of bed, most with that sinking, empty feeling in their stomachs, some shaking, a few even crying.

Rose wasn't shaking or crying, but she was extremely nervous. Once again, she sat at the Gryffindor table, looking at her plate as though unsure what to do with the food Lily had put on it.

"You have to eat." Hugo told her. "Come on, Rose, just some toast."

"Hugo, I swear if you leave me alone I'll tell mum and dad you made me eat breakfast three times over." Rose told him, in the kind of tone that warned her patience was thinning.

"You sound just like mum when you talk like that." Hugo replied, unable to pass up the opportunity to annoy her. Little brother's right, of course.

"Hugo, I'm going to -" Rose's fierce voice died instantly when Professor McGonagall stood, and addressed the hall. "Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-" She repeated quickly under her breath instead, as the fifth and seventh years were given their instructions.

"Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-" She continued as they filed out of the hall, clutching Al's arm in a vice-like grip and then, when he joined them, Scorpius' as well. Neither boy chose to mention the pain or the bruises that would undoubtedly be left behind.

And then they entered the dungeons and had to separate, as all the students couldn't fit in one room and keep an appropriate distance from one another.

"Good luck." Scorpius whispered as he entered his room; Al whispered the same as he entered his, and Rose walked into hers alone, wishing her surname was alphabetically closer to Al or Scorpius or one of her friends.

By now she was shaking.

Everyone had told her not to worry; "you can only do your best"; "it's not the end of the world if you get "Ps" in everything," but Rose couldn't help feel that this was the defining moment of her life: that everything depended on the outcome of these exams, and her performance in all the others rested on this first one.

She took her seat behind a cauldron - the fire underneath was already lit - and listened as the examiner gave the silent class the name of their potion.

Rose closed her eyes as everyone around her began to tentatively measure ingredients, doubtfully choosing the amounts they needed, and tried to call the particular potion to the front of her mind.

Four mille-litres of armadillo bile, three grams of shredded daisy roots, seven clockwise stirs and simmer for two minutes exactly before adding...

Rose's eyes flipped open as the entire instructions came back to her, and relaxed as she measured out her armadillo bile. This was OK; this was almost easy.

----

Albus wasn't the best potion maker, but as he left the room he was half-certain he'd done pretty well. Definetly a pass. Maybe even an "E".

"How'd it go?" Scorpius asked, as he slid up to him, his voice croaky from not using it in the last couple of hours.

"OK. I think. You?" Albus replied, shivering slightly at the cold of the corridor, unexpected after the warmth of the fires in the room.

"Fine. It went fine." They both halted at the end of the corridor, leaning against a wall to wait for Rose. "How do you think she is?" Scorpius asked, searching for her face in the thin crowd.

"I bet she made it perfectly. You know what she's like - she's got all her books memorised."

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, then closed it when Rose came out of her room on a fast walk, her hair sticking damply to her face from the heat of her potion - she always leaned too close to the cauldron - her face flushed - from relief or despair he didn't know - and purple shadows under her eyes, telling the world she'd barely slept of late.

"Well?" Al demanded when she reached them. Rose bit her bottom lip, glanced back over her shoulder as though to find the answer, then shrugged.

"I think I did okay..."

----

The sentence was repeated often over the next few days, with the fifth years getting gradually saner as the end of their exams got closer.

By their last exam - Charms theory - Rose was paler than Scorpius, purple circles contrasting distastefully around her eyes.

"You need to sleep, Rose." Was all she seemed to hear as she toyed with her breakfast. She was forcing food down to keep them all quiet, but of course, her family wasn't happy with that.

"I'm not staying awake on purpose." She snapped irritably. "I _can't_ sleep."

"Well, last exam today." Scorpius told her. He'd taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, which, although not common behaviour, wasn't against the rules. "You'll sleep loads tonight."

"And probably all day tomorrow." Lily pointed out.

Rose just nodded silently, repeated the definitions of all the Charms she could think of in her head, and silently thankful it would all be over soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about the wait - went to a friends housewarming on Friday and didn't get a chance to update before that. And then yesterday I was too tired to go on the computer. Not that any of you care about my social life. Anyway, sorry. I'll try post the last chapter tomorrow to make up for it.

And another big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review.

Chapter 21

The exams finally ended, and their time left seemed to evapourate. It seemed like only days ago that they'd boarded the train to begin the school year; now Hogwarts' students were boarding it to leave.

Alastor and Arthur, along with the other seventh years, were travelling on the Hogwarts express for the last time. Neither seemed to happy about it; Alastor spent the first few minutes of the journey gazing wistfully towards the castle and Arthur was moody for the begining of the trip.

The Weasleys and Potters didn't begin in the same compartment, sitting with their respective friends while the train first boarded, but none stayed still for long; by the time they were halfway to London, family and friends were moving from one compartment to the other, talking, laughing, and teasing before some would move on or more would arrive.

By the time the huge steam train pulled to a stop at platform nine and three quarters, James, Lily, Albus, Hugo, Rose and Scorpius were in the same compartment, halfway through a game of exploding snap.

"We're here!" Lily cried, and leapt to her feet.

"I won." James announced instantly, collecting the cards up.

"No you didn't - I had the most -" Scorpius replied indignatly.

"Prove it." James replied with a grin. "Anyway, it's not like it was important -"

"So admit that I won then -"

"You didn't - it was _me _-"

_"No one _won, we didn't finish the game!" Albus interrupted loudly, rolling his eyes. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots..."

That comment, of course, earned him several punches on the arm, before the occupants of the compartment pulled down their luggage and pets.

"Where's Allison and Cassie and Lizzie?" Rose cried. "I said I'd meet up to say goodbye - I _can't_ leave without saying bye!"

"Come on - we'll find them on the platform." Scorpius said, pulling her out of the compartment and rolling his eyes. They piled their luggage into waiting trolleys, and all scanned the crowd through the steam, seeking familiar faces.

"Rose!" Scorpius wisely moved aside as Rose's friends emerged from the crowd, and he and Albus exchanged "why-are-girls-so-weird" looks as they all hugged.

"Where did Lily go?" James asked suddenly. "Dad'll kill us if we've lost her...I think he kind of likes having her around..."

"She's there." Scorpius told him, pointing to where Lily was hugging her own friends goodbye.

"Why the hugs?" Hugo asked. "Why not just say _bye, I'll write, see you in September..._?"

"'Cause they like to be dramatic." Al told him. "Rose, are you done? I think we should find our parents..."

"Yeah..." Rose said, waving to her friends one final time before turning to Scorpius. "Are we really going to do this?"

"We said we would." Scorpius told her, deciding he had to be the one to stay strong. They couldn't both back down.

"Do what?" Lily asked instantly, having re-joined the group without catching attention.

"You'll see." Rose replied, with a nervous smile. "OK. I'm ready."

Scorpius held her back for a private goodbye, then they seperated and sought out thier parents.

They had already planned it all; and so it was only after the initial hugs and greetings that he made his was back to her side.

"Scorpius, what are you..." Draco Malfoy's voice trailed off as he saw the crowd his son had led him to.

"Draco." Hermione said finally, her greeting breaking the silence. Draco nodded.

"Hi..." He muttered, before looking back at his son. "What are you up to?"

"It's actually my idea, Mr Malfoy." Rose said, catching Draco's attention. He looked at her, guessing she was the infamous Rose.

"_What_ was?"

"Well, see, Scorpius and Al have never stayed at each other's houses, have they? And I thought that was a little strange, but they both thought you and my Uncle Harry wouldn't allow them to visit each other." She added a hint of laughter to her best diplomatic voice, as though the suggestion was ridiculous. "I mean, all this old rivalry stuff is just silly now, isn't it? You're all adults, and all that schoolboy stuff is long forgotton, isn't it? Anyway, I thought it'd be nice if Albus and Scorpius could arrange to see each other over the summer. What do you think?"

Draco, Harry and Ron were wearing identical looks of disbeilf. Hermione and Ginny exchanged smirks; Al raised his eyesbrows at Scorpius, who grinned.

It was Harry who spoke, clearing his throat before stammering a response. "Well...I suppose...uh, if that's what Al and - and Scorpius want...and it's OK with...ah..." He looked up at Draco, the plea for him to be the bad guy clear.

Instead, Draco shifted uncomfortably, looked at his wife who rolled her eyes at him and gave him a pointed look, clearly telling him she wouldn't intervene.

"Well...sure...that's fine. Ah...when, exactly, are you wanting to...?"

"We thought I could go to Al's next week." Scorpius said instantly. "We thought I could stay a few days..." He looked at Ginny then, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. "And then maybe a week or so after that, Al could come to us."

"Sounds - uh, great." Harry said, and Ron barely controlled his laughter. Scorpius grinned at Rose, but she was watching his parents; the way Scorpius' mother had gripped Draco's hand briefly as though to supporrt him, the way they'd communicated in silence, the little smile on his mother's face, the same kind of expression her own mum got when she thought her dad was doing something stupid but not worthy of her annoyance.

Scorpius may not think his parents would last, or that they were truly _in _love, but Rose thought they seemed to love each other, care about each other.

"Well...we better be going." Draco said finally.

"Yeah, us too." Harry muttered, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes.

"Rose and I just want to say goodbye to Scorpius." Al said quickly. "We'll meet you outside in a bit."

"But..." Harry began, and sighed slightly when Ginny took his arm and started pulling him away.

"Come on." Hermione murmured, and tugged at Ron's sleeve.

"We'll see you by the car, then." He said finally, and Rose nodded. The three teenagers waited in silence until their families had all left, before crying "Yes!" in unison.

"That was _brilliant_, Rose!" Albus said. "You could've told me you were going to do that though - I wouldn't have looked so shocked then."

"Rose wanted it to be a surprise." Scorpius told him with a grin.

"And Scorpius and I thought it was about time our parents all met, face-to-face, again." Rose told him.

"When I saw you bring your dad over, I thought there'd be curses flying within seconds."

"Me too." Scorpius laughed.

"Well I knew there wouldn't be." Rose replied, shaking her head. "Our dad's aren't that childish."

Albus and Scorpius exchanged amused looks.

"They would have done if we hadn't been in the way." Scorpius whispered, and Al nodded, then Scorpius glanced over his shoulder. "We better go, before they all come back."

"Yeah..." Rose agreed. "OK, I'll see you when you come to Al's, 'kay?"

"Write and tell me if you want picking up or if your mum or dad's going to bring you." Albus added.

"Will do. See you soon."

And then Scorpius hurried to his parents, Al and Rose hurried outside, and the summer holidays had officially began.


	22. Chapter 22

Well, here it is, the final chapter. Aw, I feel so sad ending it. This could be better, I know.

Big, big, big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and thanks to everyone who's read...even if you didn't review...And I'll steal JKR's little dedication to everyone who's stuck with this from the begining.

Chapter 22

"You're here early." Scorpius said to Rose, as he entered the Potter's kitchen. It was his second day at Al's - and his first morning, so he had deliberatly waited until he was sure the kitchen would be empty before he entered it. Instead, he found Ginny, Lily and Rose inside.

"No, you're up late." Rose corrected. "It's almost half-eleven."

"Not that late." Scorpius shrugged.

"What do you want for breakfast, Scorpius?" Ginny asked him, and Scorpius shrugged awkwardly.

"I'll just make myself -"

"I'll do it." Ginny told him. "I'm making Lily more toast anyway."

"Toast is fine, then." Scorpius shrugged.

"If you were up earlier, you could've had eggs." Rose told him slyly.

"I'll make more if he wants." Ginny said, her wand raised over the bread.

"Toast is fine." Scorpius repeated, and then when a plate was set in front of him, he added, "Thanks, Mrs. Potter."

"Ginny." Ginny told him with a wince. "Mrs. Potter makes me sound so _old_."

"Hugo, Al and James are outside." Lily told Scorpius as she started on her own toast.

Scorpius just nodded and carried on eating.

"And our dads are out there with them." Lily continued, with a sly little smile.

Draco Malfoy had shown up on their doorstep the previous morning, with his son, and an uncomfortable expression.

_"Write every night. Your - uh - mother - will worry otherwise." He'd told Scorpius before he'd rang the bell. "And if there's any problems, at all, you send an owl and I'll come get you." It was only then that Scorpius realised his father wasn't just nervous that his son was staying at the Potter's, but that he was staying out at all. It had made him roll his eyes - he was, after all, just a few months short of being seventeen - but smile as well._

_"Uh...Hi." Harry had said, opening the door. "Um...Albus! Scorpius is here..." Neither man met the other's eyes._

_"I'll pick him up next Saturday." Draco had muttered. "What time?"_

_"Ah...about one?" Harry had suggested, just as akwardly._

_"Fine. Great. Oh, he's allergic to carrots." Draco added. _

_"Right." Harry muttered. "I'll...uh...tell Ginny."_

_"Good. Um, If he needs to come home -"_

_"I'll send a partronus." Harry assured him._

_"Right. Great. Ah..."_

_"Dad, I'll be fine." Scorpius said finally. "Go. Go away." Draco smiled slighty, and squeezed his son's shoulder. _

_"Any problems -"_

_"I **know­**."_

_"Be good."_

_"I will."_

_"Come on, Scorpius." Albus said, rolling his eyes at their parents. "I'll show you my room..."_

_Draco watched them both run inside and up the stairs, then flicked a glance back at Harry, annoyed to see amusment in his eyes._

_"He'll be fine, Malfoy." Harry told him. "You can ask anyone - we don't hurt the kids' friends. And I promise, I wont let Hermione experiment on him."_

_"You're still not funny, Potter." Draco muttered._

_"Ginny tells me that all the time." Harry admitted. "But he'll be fine."_

_"I know." Draco shrugged. "Um...bye then."_

_"Safe trip."_

_"Um-hmm." Draco muttered. "Bye Scorpius!" He added loudly, and recieved an answer from somewhere inside the house, before turning and making his way down the path and disapparating._

It hadn't been as awkward as Scorpius had expected it to be, actually, as he got on with Lily and James, and Al's mother was nice enough to him. He hadn't actually spoken to Al's dad properly, but had caught him looking at him once or twice at dinner last night, with a curious expression. He couldn't help but think he was being compared to his own father, and that annoyed him slightly.

But other than that, it looked like the stay was going to be fine.

----

"What?" Scorpius cried, horrified.

"We do it nearly every week when we're home." Albus shrugged.

"I can't go to a _family_ party. Are you kidding? Al, staying here is one thing. But going to your _grandparents_' house, and meeting the entire family? Are you kidding?"

"Oh, come on, they won't hurt you." Lily told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure Rosie'll protect you." Scorpius glared at her for a second or two, then stopped when James shot him a look. It was annoying, sometimes, how protective Lily's brothers were of her.

"I don't think I should go."

"Look, grandma's invited you along." James told him firmly. "It'll only make things worse if you don't go, won't it?

"Yeah, come on Scorpius." Albus wheedled.

"Fine. Fine. But if one of your relavitives goes crazy and kills me, my grandfather will _never_ leave you alone."

"God, Scorpius, you're such a drama queen." Lily muttered.

----

He didn't feel like a drama queen when he entered the Burrow a day later. He felt like a louse. They were all _looking_ at him.

Rose was holding his hand, in what he assumed was an attempt to support him and protect him from her family, but was actually generating more looks and whispers.

"Hi, granddad!" Rose cried brightly, and before Scorpius could say a word she'd dragged him over to her grandfather.

_Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no..._

"Hi, Rose..." Arther Weasley spoke warmly, but his eyes were flat as they looked at Scorpius.

"You remember I told you about Scorpius." Rose continued, and guestured at him.

"Yes." Her granddad replied, his voice dropping a few degrees.

When Rose elbowed him in the side, Scorpius glanced at her and winced. "Ah...Hello, Mr. Weasley. Nice to meet you."

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably at the look of surprise on Arthur's face - presumably he hadn't expected politness.

"You too, uh, Scorpius." Arthur replied finally.

"Scorpius is very interested in muggles, granddad." Rose told him. "He's really good a muggle studies, you know. But I was wondering if you could explain how a telephone works? He doesn't understand it, and you know I doin't have the patience to explain stuff..."

Arthur started off rather uncertainly, but within minutes Scorpius seemed to have relaxed him, asking all the right questions and looking awed at all the right places. He had taken Muggle Studies only to annoy his family, but had become facinated by the subject almost instantly.

Neither seemed to notice Rose slip away.

"Good plan." Lily told her, as Rose joined her and their cousin Molly.

"I thought so."

"As soon as everyone realises he's won granddad round, it'll all be fine." Molly agreed.

"It's a good job Scorpius likes muggles, isn't it?" Lily added. "The rest of us are bored stupid with granddad's explainations."

"Yup." Rose nodded, and smiled.

----

"It really is amazing, how the muggles cope without magic." Scorpius told Rose, a few days later. "And your granddad knows so much about them. Did you know, he'd rebuilt an entire moterbike once?"

"Yes."

"And did you know -"

"Scorpius, believe me, I know it all." Rose interrupted, then sighed. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

"We'll meet up in Diagon Alley later in the summer." Scorpius assured her.

"I know. Weird, isn't it, that this time last year I pretty much hated you? And now, I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"What a difference a year makes." Scorpius nodded. "Don't forget to write and let me know what you and Al got in your O.W.Ls."

"I know. I can't believe they'll be here in just a few days..." Rose shivvered and looked out of the window.

In actual fact, she was wrong.

----

It was almost twelve; Rose and Hugo had arrived to say goodbye, and were sat with James, Al, Lily and Scorpius in the living room, chatting idly.

"Hey - look..." Lily said suddenly, pointing out of the window. In seconds, Rose was on her feet.

"Three owls. Three. You don't think...it can't be...oh no..."

"Mum! Dad!" Albus yelled, as he, Scorpius and Rose ran to the window and opened it. The three owls soared inside and landed, side by side, on the back of the sofa.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, having entered the room slightly panicked, assessed the situation instantly. Harry apporached the owls, took their letters, and stood back for them to fly away.

"One each." Harry said, and passed them out. "I think it must be..."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Rose whispered, as the three of them tore into their envolopes.

The silence in the room was heavy, as they unfolded and read their letters.

"Yes!" Albus cried finally. "Look - look -" He held out the paper to his parents, who read the grades and smiled.

"How'd you do?" James asked, and snatched the parchment without waiting for a reply. "Four "outstandings"...two "Exceeds Expectations", three "Acceptables" and a "Poor" in history of magic. Not bad, little brother."

"One more "O" than you, I believe." Al said smugly.

"Ah, yeah, but one more "A" too." James pointed out. "_I _got four "Es". Same history grade, though..."

"What about you Rose?" Hermione asked gently, as Rose stared at her parchment.

"I don't believe it...A - An "E" in history...and Outstanding in everything else!"

Rose squealed loudly as Ron lifted her up and spun her around.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" He yelled. "Genius, my little genius, I always said it -"

"Ron - put her down, she'll be sick -" Hermione chided, although she was laughing. Ron finally set Rose down, and Hermione instantly seized her in a hug. It was several minutes before anyone noticed the blond boy, leaning against the window sill, watching them with amusment and what may have been longing.

"How'd you do, Scorpius?" James asked. Scorpius flushed breifly, and, his grades having flown out of his head, looked back at his own letter. "Uh...four "Outstandings"...four "Es"...an "A" and a "P"..."

"Well done." Hermione smiled. For a moment, she considered hugging him, as his own mother wasn't around to do so, but decided it would only add to his awkwardness.

Scorpius, however, was wondering how his dad would react to knowing his old enemies had heard his son's grades before he had.

And then Rose hugged him, and he didn't care. And Ron Weasley clapped him on the shoulder and said something about Scorpius being smarter than Draco, which the boy took as a compliment, and Scorpius didn't care if his parents got mad or upset.

"Scorpius?" Ginny said suddenly. "We'll be having a party later on today, probably late afternoon, to celebrate the results. Would you like to stick around for that?"

"Oh." Scorpius couldn't help but smile at the invite. "Well...I don't know if my parents...I mean, they'll want to know my results and..."

"Your parents can come too." Harry said, albeit with the tone of someone forced to drink something unpleasent.

"Are - are you sure?"

"Yes." It was Ron that answered, after a breif glance at his daughter. "It's fine."

"Well...they'll be here soon..." Scorpius said finally. "I guess I'll ask."

And so when Draco and his wife arrived at the Potter's house, Scorpius told them his results and then, in the midst of the pride and excitment, added, "And Al's family has invited us three to their party later on. To celebrate our results."

"A party?" Draco repeated, his smile fading somewhat.

"Yeah. It's a whole family deal, and I think it'd be fun...come on dad, just for a few hours, OK?"

"I...well..." Draco looked at his wife, then back at his son. "I guess...we could..."

"Great." Ginny said, stepping into the hallway without pretending she hadn't been listening. "Why don't you take Scorpius' things home, and come back at around four thirty, five o' clock?"

"Four-thirty, five o' clock. Sounds lovely." Scorpius' mother said warmly.

"Or anytime, really." Ginny shrugged. "My brother George is leaving the store early, but he probably won't be here till around six."

"I'll just go get my things." Scorpius said quickly, and bolted up the stairs to where Al, Rose and the others waited, and huge smile on his face. It was a small step, he knew, but it was a step all the same.

And, for the first time, he truely believed that he and Rose could end the old family rivalry, and that everthing might just work out after alll.

"Well?" Rose demanded, and when he nodded she threw herself into his arms.

"It's all going to work out, Scorpius." She whispered. "I guess it didn't matter about blood, about who I am, or who you are."

"It was just meant to be." He murmured back.


End file.
